


[SD]Don't Escape

by oitekebori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 220AU, M/M, 灯神设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: Sam也找到了灯神，改变了他的梦境。他也进入了梦境。他一定很享受再次驯服自己的过程。他享受他的强硬，他的反抗，他的眼泪，他的臣服，他的希望与绝望。不会存在另一个世界，不会有敬仰你的弟弟，你只是我的。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

00  
“跪下。”  
“什么？”Dean难以置信的瞪大了眼睛看着眼前的弟弟。他们还穿着晚宴时候的西服，久违的温馨和幸福感还荡漾在Dean的心里——但是Sam在说什么？

01  
在这个世界上没人能料想到下一秒发生什么。  
就像现在的Dean Winchester。  
前一秒他还在一个肮脏破败的废墟里被一个满脸横肉的灯神按在墙上，下一秒他醒来，发现自己一丝不挂，旁边的床上还躺了个辣妹。  
然后他头昏脑涨的发现儿时被付之一炬的房子还是原来的样子，而妈妈Mary还活着，Jessica还活着，Sam已经从斯坦福毕业做了律师，回到了劳伦斯，并且就要和Jess结婚了。  
他再一次吃到了妈妈亲手做的三明治，甚至亲手修剪了草坪。这似乎是他人生中第一次修剪草坪，毕竟20多年的猎魔生涯可没有草坪给他修剪，所以没人能怪他过于笨拙的除草姿势。阳光很好，温暖的铺洒在喝着啤酒的Dean的身上。他抬起手和出门倒垃圾的邻居打招呼，看见对方虽然略带惊讶但还是抬手回应了他，这让Dean大声笑了起来。  
一切都是那么温暖而美好，好到让他感到刺痛。

也许这是Dean唯一一次体会到梦想成真的感觉。  
Dean坐在餐桌前看着全家人一起庆祝妈妈的生日，酒店灯光温和，妈妈开心的脸仿佛在发光。Dean看着自己的家人坐在一起谈笑风生，还是感觉宛如梦境一般。他大力拍着Sam的肩膀祝贺他和Jess结婚。  
这才是他弟弟应该过的生活，是的，他弟弟值得这样的生活，而不是每天浑身血液汗水端着枪械与怪物厮杀。  
可是Sam的表现很奇怪，他没有笑，狭长的双眼眯起来面无表情的看着Dean的脸。这让Dean碰触Sam的手瑟缩了一下。他看着他弟弟转身而去的背影，心中的喜悦和幸福感冲淡了这种诡异的感觉。

02  
“跪下。”  
而现在站在他面前的Sam正在对他这样说话。  
Dean瞪着Sam，看着他冰冷的眼睛暴风雨前的天空一般阴翳，想着自己要不要一拳挥上去。  
“你喝多了？”让Dean都惊讶的是他竟然笑了出来，“兄弟，你知不知道你自己在说什么？”  
Sam的眼睛更紧的眯成一条缝，“Dean，你觉得很好笑吗？”  
Dean收起了笑容，Sam很清醒，有什么不对。他看着Sam向他迈进了一步，高大的身影遮挡了一部分从天花板洒下来的灯光，站在他面前眼睛里燃烧着和在餐厅时候一模一样的压迫感。这让他感觉很陌生。  
这个Sam很奇怪。  
两个人的距离太近了，Dean发现自己被困在门框和Sam之间狭小的缝隙里，这让他连倒退的余地都没有。“搞什么鬼，Sam？”Dean皱着眉头打量着Sam，曲起手臂试图推开他，“你他妈——”  
“你今天是找死吗？”Sam的嘴就贴在他的耳朵边喷洒灼热的气息，Dean恨这种汗毛直立的感觉，于是他愤怒的推开了他神经失常的弟弟，并一拳打在他的脸上。  
“离我远点！”Dean说，将自己从门框上解脱下来，“我他妈不知道你是喝多了还是怎么样，不过我觉得现在我们还是分开比较好，别逼我再打你一拳Sam。”  
Sam因为他的攻击后退了几步，伸手摸着下巴眼睛里的惊讶一闪而逝。  
Dean转过身打算离开这里，不管他弟弟是怎么了，他觉得自己都应该先离开。  
一种诡异的危机感正在渐渐蒸腾，所以他及时在Sam出手的时候回身挡住了Sam的手，Sam竟然笑了，他低头看着Dean的脸，嘴角牵扯出兴趣盎然的弧度。  
“你不是他。”Sam说。  
Dean还未来得及发出疑问，就被突然之间颈后的刺痛感击败。  
他跪倒在地上，眼前是从视线外逐渐蔓延的黑暗，还有Sam低头看着他的似笑非笑的脸。

03  
疼痛。  
眩晕。  
还有……某种奇怪的感觉。  
Dean艰难地睁开仿佛千斤重的眼睑，破旧的天花板映入眼帘。他的头很疼，这让他再次闭上了眼睛。他想伸手揉一揉太阳穴，却发现拉不动双手。  
他的大脑像是瞬间清醒过来，他再次试着拉了拉双手，发现两只手都被牢牢的绑在床头，他试图发出声音，发现自己被带了口枷。  
这他妈……这他妈是怎么回事？  
记忆正在复苏，他拼命用力扯了几下缠绕着手腕的绳索，却似乎用不出什么力气。他尽可能的扭动身体，逐渐苏醒的身体终于意识到有什么在体内持续震动，  
他难以置信的感受着从下体沿着脊椎到达全身各处的感觉，有什么在震动，频率不定的，死死贴在他的前列腺上，让他来不及思考就泄露出可耻的呻吟。  
他竭力低头看到自己早已高高翘起的阴茎，刚刚从昏迷中醒来的迷茫感让他此时才真正感受到体内的浪潮。来自后穴的陌生的快感层层抵达他的阴茎，他的心脏，他涨红的脸。  
他惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，因为他看见，Sam，站在他的床位，好整以暇似笑非笑的看着他。  
“Hey，Dean，”Sam笑着说。

Dean想要破口大骂，但是却被口塞过滤成含糊不清意义不明的嗯嗯声。他第一次被如此对待，不仅被捆绑制服毫无挣扎之力，从未逆向使用过的后穴塞入已经震动至麻木让他无法感受出来尺寸的按摩棒。  
而他的弟弟正站在他身边似笑非笑的看着他。  
他看着Sam把手里小小的遥控器扔到旁边破旧的沙发上，向他走了过来。Sam的手附上他颤抖的大腿肌肉，Dean伸长了腿就想踢过去，却被Sam轻而易举的压制住。  
“真是久违的挣扎，我都有点感动了，”Sam说，抬起他酸软无力的腿抚摸向他的会阴和臀瓣，Dean发出一声颤抖的惊叫，“之前的玩具已经被玩儿坏了，一点挣扎都没有，让人觉得有些无聊”  
之前的玩具……他在说什么？Dean混乱的大脑处理着信息，看着眼前的弟弟深渊般黑暗俯视着他的双眼，尽自己所能剧烈挣扎着试图摆脱那双为所欲为的手。Sam的指尖轻轻滑过他肿胀的囊袋，他尽力夹紧双腿憋住喉咙处差点倾泻而出的呻吟。  
“真的很紧，Dean，”Sam说，轻轻握住了按摩棒露在体外而部分，让Dean瞪大了眼睛颤抖的更加厉害，“曾经的你已经能吞下我最大尺寸的振动棒，虽然哭的惨了一些，但是一切还在可控范围内，而现在的你……我竟然只能用最小尺寸的。”  
操你的最小尺寸，Dean呜呜着激烈的摇晃着被绑住的手，Sam叹了口气轻轻摇头，重新拿起遥控器，按钮推进的咔咔声似乎是判刑，Dean仰起头抵着床板发出一丝颤抖的嘶吼。  
“看来不这个样子你是没办法老实的听我讲话了。”Sam耸耸肩。  
太强烈了。Dean弓起身子大腿内侧止不住痉挛，巨大的按摩棒精准的抵着他的前列腺凶狠的震动着，他瞪大了眼睛，无法阻止从眼角流下来的泪水，他的双腿无意识的张开。  
Sam站在他身边，俯下身轻轻为他擦去眼泪，“我不知道发生了什么，不管你是不是新的Dean，但是你需要知道，你是我的，不管是肉体还是心灵。”  
“我很乐意告诉你曾经的Dean试图逃跑，而把我们的情况告诉了爸爸，”Sam继续说，Dean在听到爸爸的时候猛地扭过头看向Sam的方向，Sam笑了，“爸爸怎么死的我不忍心告诉你，Dean，不过当然不会是中风。”  
怒火瞬间点燃了Dean身体的每一个细胞，甚至盖过了层叠的快感。他不知道Sam说的是真的假的，但是父亲是底线，他不能——谁都不能——  
“之后他就听话多了，”Sam继续说，“你真应该知道爸爸死得时候怎么哀求我放过你——哦，是原来的你。”  
“或许？”Sam在Dean愤怒地挣扎中再次笑了，“或许……或许我可以对妈妈做同样的事情。”  
操你！！！  
Dean红着眼睛瞪着Sam的方向，剧烈的挣扎着，他竟然-竟敢拿妈妈作为威胁——但是Sam仍轻而易举的制住他绵软的双腿，再次握住按摩棒，开始模拟抽插的捅弄着。疼痛和快感再一次征服Dean的身体，一粒一粒撑开他的血管抵达他的心脏，他再次瘫软在床上，泪水顺着眼角滑下来。  
他的阴茎在没有抚慰的情况下开始怒张颤抖，Dean不可抑制的发出难耐的呻吟，按摩棒震动着劈开他的身体，就在他马上就要高潮的一瞬间，Sam伸手掐住了他的阴茎。  
“别急，Dean，”Sam加重了手中的力度，Dean几乎哭泣出声。  
“夜还长着呢。”

04  
清醒仿佛变成了世界上最艰难的事。  
Dean躺在床上昏昏沉沉，他不知道自己在哪儿，不知道发生了什么，当记忆逐渐浮出水面，Dean猛地坐起了身体。  
陌生的房间。  
不，不陌生，就是他第一次从这个世界醒来的那个房间。  
Dean掀开被子想站起来，却因为腰腿的酸软一下子跪在了地上。不论是身上的红痕无力的身体还是后穴的疼痛都在叫嚣着这一切不是一场梦。  
操。  
Dean脱光身上的睡衣站在浴室的镜子前，看着自己苍白的身体，还有红肿的乳尖和手腕上明显的绳痕。他伸手抚摸他的脸却麻木的不像自己。  
他被操了。  
还是被他弟弟。  
绝对有问题，这不是Sam，这不是他的弟弟，肯定是什么怪物的把戏……  
记忆翻涌如黑色的潮水，Dean颤抖着身体回忆起那些粗暴的插入和细碎的话语，记得被强迫咽下的精液的味道，记得他弟弟喷洒在他耳边炙热的呼吸。  
他瞬间趴在马桶上干呕的昏天暗地，胃里却没有什么东西能让他吐出来。  
他颤抖的打开淋浴，开始一遍一遍清洗自己的身体，甚至挤不出时间调成热水。冰冷的水攫取着他温度，他把身体擦得几乎发红也不愿意停下来。  
他将手艰难的伸到后穴，轻微的碰触却让他瑟缩，隐秘的疼痛让他颤抖的更加剧烈。  
他抱着头在淋浴下蹲了下去。

等到Dean终于冷静了一点，他重新穿上睡衣。他本以为踏出房间第一眼会看见Sam，但却是Carmen坐在餐桌前喝着咖啡。  
“早安，Sweetheart~”Carmen笑着说，站起身走到他面前，环住他的脖子给了他一个吻。  
Dean瞬间把Carmen按在墙上，听见女人发出尖叫。他红着眼睛死死按住Carmen的肩膀，“你和他是一起的是吗？！”  
女人吓得浑身颤抖，拼命蜷缩起自己，“Dean，你怎么了Dean……”  
“告诉我！！他到底想干什么？！你们要做什么？？”  
Carmen吓的开始哭泣，她颤抖着摇头，“对不起我不知道你在说什么……”  
Dean渐渐冷静下来，他松开对Carmen的钳制，问道，“我是怎么回到这里来的？”  
“我-我不知道……”Carmen用手背擦着眼泪，“离开妈妈家我就去上晚班了。今天早上回来你还在睡觉，我不想打扰你所以我……”

Dean虽然将信将疑但还是后退了几步，“对不起，亲爱的，我……”  
他突然想起昨天Sam对他说的话，恐惧像是扔进心脏的炸弹，一瞬间他几乎站不稳。  
妈妈。  
他冲进屋子里拿到了车钥匙，立刻开车向妈妈的家飞驰而去。

05  
当熟悉的房子进入视野，Dean也一眼就看见停在一边的属于Sam的车子。  
他的身体几乎立刻不受控制的颤抖了一下。Dean死死地抓住方向盘，告诉自己要冷静。但坐在驾驶位上疼痛难忍的后穴每分每秒都在提醒着他昨晚受到怎样的侵略。  
当Mary的脸出现在门后时他几乎立刻松了一口气。他谨慎地走进房间，看着Sam坐在餐桌旁手里拿着一个吃了一半的三明治，昨晚的所有都被掩藏在他收放自如的面具下。  
这一刻他看起来真的很像自己的弟弟。  
“Dean你来了，”Sam抬起手跟他打了个招呼，像是世界上最普通的弟弟，“马上就要吃午饭了。”  
Dean紧紧握着拳头，他能感受到指甲深深嵌在掌心里。他需要这个，他需要疼痛感提醒他现在不能立刻冲上去把放在餐桌上的餐刀捅进怪物的心脏。  
不能是现在，不能是在妈妈在的时候挑起斗争。  
“Hey，Sam，”于是他也故作平常的这样说。

午餐Jess和Carmen都没有过来，一家三口围在餐桌前看似其乐融融。妈妈很高兴，因为他的儿子们很少一起来看她，而且她昨天才刚过完生日。  
两个孩子的关系并不好，她知道这个。  
Dean切着盘子里的牛肉。牛肉醇厚的香气刺激着他的味蕾他却如同嚼蜡。他用余光看着对面的Sam拿着银制的刀叉吃得开心，还和妈妈开心的聊着天。  
不是变形怪一类的东西。  
曾经的Dean为了眼前这一幕甚至可以献出生命。Sam从来没有和妈妈说话的机会，所有他本应用有的一切被燃尽在他六个月大时那场大火里。他想起他弟弟提起妈妈时总是显得茫然的双眼，看着眼前的Sam笑着吃着盘子里妈妈给他叉的培根，紧紧地握住手里的餐刀。  
“Dean？Dean！你怎么了？”  
Dean回过神看着妈妈担忧的脸，然后才注意到盘子里被自己割成碎块的牛肉，他忙挤出一个自以为合适的微笑，“没什么……妈妈，昨晚宿醉不是很舒服。”  
妈妈担忧的看着他，Dean看向Sam，Sam却笑了，那笑容像是火焰烧进Dean的眼睛，愤怒蔓延上虹膜，Dean死死咬住口腔内壁，将今晚最后一口牛肉塞进嘴里。

吃完饭兄弟二人帮妈妈收拾完，笑着看妈妈上楼午睡，待到听见房门关上，Dean转身一拳打向了站在他身后的Sam。  
Sam灵活的及时后撤了一步让Dean的拳头落了空，Dean扑向Sam揪着他的衣领将他按在墙上，他红着眼睛喘着粗气，想拿起餐桌上的餐刀将眼前的人捣的稀巴烂。  
“操你！！！”Dean低吼着，发现自己由于气愤声音都在颤抖，“我他妈就应该现在就杀了你。”  
“放松，”Sam看起来没有一丝受制于人的害怕，“你这是怎么了我的哥哥？”  
“……”Dean一时间竟不知道如何接话，昨夜的记忆又窜了出来像是一盆热水直接将他烫的满脸通红，他更用力的把Sam按在墙上，另一只手摸进衣服拧开那个小瓶，将瓶子里的水洒在Sam脸上。  
现在Sam倒是有点错愕了，他看着Dean将空了的小瓶扔在地上，伸手抹了一把脸上的水。Dean站直了身体，脑子里乱成一团麻。  
也不是恶魔。  
这就是他的弟弟。  
这本来就是个没有邪恶力量的世界，他却侥幸的希望这是什么怪物在作怪。  
而他不想承认的就是折磨他的操弄他的人，是自己的弟弟。  
Dean后退了一步，有些呆愣，一时间他竟不知道该怎么办。Sam也站直了身体，Dean看不懂他的眼睛里写了什么，他也来不及再想些什么，因为Sam猛地冲上来一拳打在他的身上。  
拳头和身体相撞发出沉闷的声音，Dean踉跄着后退差点撞到了花瓶。待他站稳身体，Sam又来到他身边再次将他狠狠按在地上。  
两人沉默又凶狠的纠缠在了一起，Dean不知道这个当律师的弟弟为什么对懂得那么多格斗技巧，甚至不逊于他另一个世界的弟弟。Sam还在死死缠着他的胳膊而Dean的腰腿而酸软着，也许也包含着哥哥对弟弟潜意识的妥协与不想伤害。所以最后Dean闷哼一声被Sam扭过手臂狠狠撞在墙壁上。  
“你又想干什么？Sam，”Dean因为面部的疼痛扯着嘴角，他的脸死死贴在墙上用力挣扎却只能看见视线内那一幅挂在墙上的全家福。  
多么嘲讽。  
Sam的热量笼罩在他的背后，唇贴在他的后颈温柔的吻吻啄啄，昨晚的记忆呼啸着复苏，Dean又开始想要呕吐，他用力挣扎却被更大力的按在墙上。  
“你究竟想干什么？”Dean努力维持着声线的稳定，感觉到Sam的大手死死钳着他的手腕扭在背后，他一挣扎就是撕裂一般的疼痛。Sam咬起他后颈的一小块皮肤，让Dean禁不住开始颤抖，感觉自己的脆弱全部都掌握在对方手里。  
“你知道我想干什么。”Sam的声音就在Dean的耳边，仿佛蛇一般钻进他的脑袋。Dean深吸一口气，“放开，我们他妈的是兄弟，你还记得吗？”  
“你和曾经的那个，说话都这么相似，blabla，”Sam的微凉的手开始伸进Dean的衣服，Dean猛地用手扣住他那只乱动的手，“当然后来他就知道了，闭嘴是最好的选择。”  
“你疯了吗？？妈妈就在楼上！”  
“刚在揍我的时候你怎么没想这么多Dean？”Sam用力扭着Dean的另一个胳膊几乎让他痛叫出声，他死死的咬住嘴唇，那只手抚摸过他衣服下的皮肤让他绷紧了全身的肌肉。  
“放松，Dean，”Sam像是在宽慰他一样温和地说，手却开始去解他的牛仔裤，“只要你呻吟的没那么大声，妈妈就不会发现。”  
腰带很快被松开，微凉的手罩住了他疲软的阴茎让他几乎惊叫出声，“停一下，停！”Dean急促的说，那只手不再动了，像是等待着他的话，Dean努力转过身子想面对着Sam，“你先放开我我们谈谈？”  
“想说什么，就这么谈，”Sam的舌舔舐着他的耳廓，让他几乎要竖起全身所有的刺。他急促的呼吸着，感受那只手开始揉捏他的阴茎，“等等！至少告诉我什么叫曾经的我？”  
“曾经的你是一个无趣的玩具，消失了也无妨，”Sam说，手已经探进了内裤，Dean紧紧地咬着嘴唇闭上眼睛，“现在的你更有趣，虽然似乎少了记忆……没关系，我会让你重新经历一遍的。”  
“你就这么对待自己的哥哥？”Dean咬着牙，“Jess知道你这么做吗？”  
“我没什么可怕的，Dean，不必拿这些人来威胁我，”痛苦和快感开始从阴茎传递开来，电流般的刺激窜过阴部过薄的的皮肤，开始入侵血液流入四肢百骸。Sam的手温柔又粗暴，灵活修长的手指照顾到所有敏感的褶皱，让Dean很快就完全勃起。Dean的头死死顶着手臂不想发出一点声音，阴茎还是有一些疼痛，似乎是昨晚的晦暗留下的指痕，他的腿开始发抖。然后一个膝盖挤进了Dean的两腿之间。  
双腿被分得更开，Dean努力反抗却被阴茎上一个恶意的施力打回了原形。牛仔裤褪到了大腿以下，拳击短裤也接着被褪下，Dean再一次被彻底掌控毫无反抗之力。  
他不觉得自己这么软弱，但是他现在就是如此。Sam的手开始加快了套弄的频率，Dean死死的咬着衣服粗重的喘息着，终于射在了他弟弟的手中。  
Dean眼前一片空白，脱力一样趴在墙上喘着气，Sam已经放开了对他胳膊的钳制他却没有力气移动。大手分开了他的臀瓣，语气里带着调笑，“啧，还肿着。”  
“别……”  
Dean知道求饶没有用，只会让他显得更加卑微。现在的每一刻都在还原昨夜的无力与羞辱，别人的手指裹满自己的精液捅进屁股，撕裂的感觉在还原，他不知道自己昨晚伤得多重但是他现在知道了，柔软的穴口像是生了刺，却又泥泞不堪的随着加入的手指发出水声。Sam的手指有目的性的按压着脆弱的肠壁，同时用膝盖将他的双腿分得更开。  
他最终还是找到了。  
特定地点的刺激让Dean不小心发出细小的声音，Sam却像得到奖励的孩子一般更加用力，快感再次开始蔓延，却和刚才不同的粘稠和厚重，还在不应期的身体因为再次袭来的快感难受的可怕，压得Dean喘不过来气。他没办法说话，只能死死贴着墙壁颤抖。  
“你真漂亮，”Sam的声音贴在他的耳边，“我会享受你驯服的过程的Dean。”  
“我会探索你，引导你，直到你变成更漂亮乖巧的小东西，”Dean的阴茎再一次慢慢站立起来，每一次触碰都敏感到疼痛。他想反驳却可耻的呜咽出声，“你这里太紧了，”手指按摩着敏感的肠壁，“你会知道你的极限的。”  
Dean的大腿在用力的颤抖，他已经站不稳。  
“我要你的时候，你就要立刻过来，”Sam在说，“我想做什么，我就会做什么，你会发现反抗是有代价的，而且代价你不希望看到。”  
Dean立刻想起楼上的妈妈，却连挣扎的余地都没有。前列腺上猛烈的按压变得快速，猝及不防几乎让他叫出声，Sam的手指探进他的嘴里，轻而易举撬开他紧咬的牙齿，“shhh，你想要妈妈发现吗？发现自己的儿子不仅是个废物，还是个勾引自己弟弟的婊子？”  
“我现在来告诉你吧，曾经的你是一个废物，在修车厂工作被解雇不敢告诉妈妈，偷用我的信用卡，让我在毕业典礼上离开去警局保释你，你每天酗酒，你偷拿家里的东西，你让妈妈伤心让Carmen难过，你说出了事情，妈妈会相信我还是这样的你？”  
Dean无法回答，因为他大张的嘴巴，再一次射了出来。  
身体突然没了支撑，Dean软绵绵的倒在了地上，还因为强烈的前列腺高潮恍惚茫然。他睁大迷蒙的眼睛看着Sam穿着衬衫衣冠楚楚，正将手上的液体擦在一张纸巾上，而自己赤裸着下半身，浑身汗湿而凌乱，真的像是一个婊子。  
“你最好快点处理好，”Sam笑着，拿起外套和车钥匙，“可能妈妈一会儿就睡醒了。”


	2. Chapter 2

06  
第二天醒来的时候似乎已经快中午，Dean因为猛地从床上坐起来拉抻到酸痛的身体而呲牙咧嘴。  
他竟然几乎睡了一整天。  
他已经忘记昨天他是怎样提起裤子怎样驱车回到家里，怎样冲进浴室再一次一遍一遍的洗刷身体，他闭着眼睛冰冷的水从他的头上浇灌下来，顺着身体流到脚趾，但他感觉整个人仍然像没洗干净一样。  
那双大手似乎还贴在身体上，炙热的呼吸灼伤后颈，水有多冷都冷静不下来。  
可你需要冷静。Dean对自己说。

但是他跌在床上就立刻睡着的，疲惫的身体渴望着深度的休息，再混乱的思维也没有阻止他滑向困倦的深渊。  
他坐在床上缓了一会儿，伸手去拿床头柜上的手机。Carmen似乎仍然不在家，他本以为会收到Carmen的消息，但是上面的提示分明是Sam。  
看见这个名字就让Dean整个脑子呼啸着拉起警报，他飞快的滑开手机。Sam在早上八点的时候用礼貌的语气叫他去他家一趟，还贴心的发了地址。  
他几乎想把手机扔出去。  
自从知道这就是Sam，Dean整个脑子就已经乱了，他不知道Sam为什么会做这样的事，他们是兄弟，并且有彼此的女朋友，为什么要对自己的哥哥感兴趣？  
这个人不是Sam，不可能是。  
Dean一遍一遍告诉自己这一点，但是潜意识里他仍然知道，这个人就是Sam，无法否认。  
这个世界的Sam，新的Sam。

Dean觉得自己仿佛深陷什么不可逃脱的囹圄，他想不出解决的办法。  
他头疼的用手捂住了脸，电话却突然响起，刺耳的铃声穿透耳膜差点让Dean把手机甩出去，他觉得自己越来越神经过敏。  
小小的屏幕上亮着Sam两个字。  
Dean非常想立刻挂断，然后再倒回床上睡个昏天暗地，但是他还是接起了电话，话筒贴在耳朵上传来Sam熟悉的声音。  
“Dean，你在哪儿？再不来，妈妈就死了。”

07  
Dean飞快地开车来到Sam给的地址。他真的是浑身颤抖，紧紧攥着方向盘几乎想把它捏碎，他甚至不知道Sam说的是真的还是假的，这么轻轻松松就把妈妈的死一次一次当做要挟他的筹码。  
门没有关。Dean一脚踹开门，冲进了房子，最后在卧室发现了Sam。他正坐在桌子上看一本书，像什么都没发生一样。  
Dean冲过去的时候Sam慢条斯理的合上了书站了起来，在他躲开之前Dean狠狠地扑倒在他的身上，揪着他的领子将他按在地上，然后拳头重重打在Sam的脸上。  
疼痛让Sam发出一声闷哼，Dean有些惊讶他竟然丝毫没有挣扎。Dean狠狠揪着Sam的领子，“妈妈在哪儿？？？你把她怎么了？？”  
“放松，Dean，”Sam躺在地上抬手摸了一下疼痛的右脸，“涉及到家人你真的智商不够是吗？你就没想着回妈妈的房子看一下？”  
Dean愣了一下，他的确是气疯了几乎没了理智，Sam笑了起来，“妈妈在家好好的呢，我中午刚从她那儿回来，她给我做了我最喜欢的炖鸡和凯撒沙拉，现在应该在午睡吧。”  
像是一块石头落到了地面，Dean潜意识里松了一口气，Sam没有撒谎的理由，不过，他将自己骗过来又是要干什么？  
“不过，”Sam仰视着他，笑的像是一个恶魔，“我在她平时喝的红酒里面，加了一点东西。”

像是有人在他的神经末梢开了一枪，他盯着Sam的脸缓缓的问，“你加了什么？”  
“不会是什么好东西……谁知道呢？也许一滴就会让妈妈去医院了吧，”Sam耐心的抬手挡住瞬间暴起挣扎眼角都泛红的Dean的拳头，“不过你知道妈妈有一柜子的红酒，甚至还有爸爸留下来的，我在其中一瓶里，加了20ml。”  
Dean的拳头重重落在Sam脸上，他真的想就这么把他打死，Sam咳了一下，但是仍然一点都没有受制于人的恐慌，“你想怎么做？打死我？那你永远都不会知道到底是哪瓶红酒做了手脚……或者除了红酒之外，”Sam顿了顿，“我还在其他什么地方做了手脚。”  
“不如这样，你乖乖按照我的要求做，做完了我就告诉你是哪一瓶红酒有毒，你可以去拯救妈妈，”Sam看似无奈的歪了一下头，“我也不想妈妈死掉，毕竟他不想没用的爸爸，对我还是很好的，不过我也不太在乎，她死了我也许可以更轻松的得到你，你说是吗？”  
Dean还是站了起来，气的几乎发抖，他看着Sam从地上爬起来，紧紧握紧拳头指甲嵌进掌肉。  
“怎么样？”Sam拍拍褶皱的衣服好整以暇，“考虑好你的选择。”  
“你想要我做什么？”  
“首先，”Sam的笑容更大了，“先把衣服脱掉吧。”

Dean最终还是沉默的放松了拳头，脱掉了自己的外套。  
然后是衬衫，然后是T恤，然后是鞋子。  
解开腰带的时候Dean的手开始难以控制的颤抖，他紧紧攥着手里的皮革，咬着牙抬头看见Sam坐在椅子上似笑非笑的看着他。  
“继续，时间宝贵啊Dean，”Sam说。  
Dean几乎要把牙齿咬出了血。裤子顺利垂到脚踝，Dean沉默的把双腿解脱出来，把裤子踢到一边。  
然后闭着眼睛，颤抖但飞快的的褪下了自己的拳击短裤。  
现在，Dean Winchester完全赤裸的站在他的兄弟面前，身上甚至还有上次性爱没消散的红痕。他能感受到Sam的目光正在扫视他的全身，像是冰冷的蛇信划过赤裸的皮肤。Dean努力让自己保持镇定，抬起头直视着Sam说，“要操就快点。”  
而Sam没有离开座位，只是交叠着手指看着他。在Dean几乎要再次冲上去打烂他的脸的时候，Sam说话了。  
“去床上。”  
Dean走向了那张大床，赤裸的脚趾踏过柔软的毛绒地毯，手指触到光滑的床单却仿佛在抚摸荆棘。他顺从的上了床，以为Sam会很快交叠过来做他想做的事情，但是Sam还坐在椅子上。  
“自慰给我看。”  
像是有人在Dean的脑袋里扔了一颗炸弹，直接炸的他满脸通红，他难以置信的看着Sam的脸，艰难的咽了一口口水，“什么？”  
“自慰，Dean，”Sam抬了抬下巴，“就是你在浴室干的那码事。”  
我他妈当然知道什么是自慰！Dean难以置信的看着Sam，“你他妈要操就——”  
“快点，Dean，”Sam笑着说，勾起嘴角像是恶魔，“再不快点妈妈就死了。”

08  
Dean的手掌包裹住自己的疲软的性器的时候从未像现在这样厌恶自己。  
沉甸甸的感觉在手心，那么熟悉又陌生的可怕，他手指冰凉颤抖，僵硬的抚慰着自己的性器，他能感觉到Sam的目光直直的盯着他，这让他羞耻愤怒的更厉害。  
他套弄着自己的阴茎，指尖感受到褶皱和温度。起初他上下套弄着抽拉着，却不能完全勃起。Sam似乎发出了轻笑，Dean烦躁的抹了一把眼睛，更加粗暴的折磨自己，想要快速结束这一切。疼痛伴随着抽丝剥茧一般微弱的快感  
“别把自己弄坏了，”Sam的声音传来，“我是不会高兴的。”  
Dean闭上眼睛不想去看，他弟弟的目光像是点燃的木炭烧灼着他裸露的皮肤，赤裸裸看进他的两腿之间，他不自觉吞咽了一下并厌恶自己这下意识恐慌的反应。他沉下心，接着用手慢慢撸动阴茎，想象着上一次睡过的大胸美女，还是在上个案子结束后，他在酒吧勾搭到一个黑发的火辣的妞，并和她度过了愉快的夜晚，他还记得他将车钥匙扔给Sam时Sam脸上——  
又是Sam。  
Dean像是被烫伤一样瑟缩了，他睁开眼，看见Sam用曾经的Sam从未露出过的眼光看着自己。

不管怎么样他的阴茎还是颤巍巍的硬了起来，Dean吞咽着口水，感受到室内的空气加速干燥一样热了起来，仿佛皮肤的每一个细胞都变得敏感，他睁开眼睛仰着头看着天花板，感受着自己的阴茎在手中慢慢坚硬胀大。他的喘息变得粗重起来，手指动的也更加迅速，他的腿无意识的大张开，他知道他快完成了——  
什么人的手突然大力擒住他的后颈，将他猛地向前拉去，Dean受惊一样叫了一声，还未挣扎就被大手死死地掐住了脸颊，嘴唇被迫张开，炙热的触感死死贴在嘴角边。  
“张开嘴。”Sam命令道，更用力的掐着他的脸，Dean痛苦的呻吟了一声，死死闭上了眼睛，“Sam别这样——”  
没有商量的余地，Dean慢慢张开了嘴巴，立刻被捏着脸颊的手捏的更开让没办法闭合，粗大的性器坚定不移的顶近他的嘴巴，带着属于男性的味道——这是Sam的味道。  
Dean想要呕吐，他还记得第一个夜晚Sam也强迫他为他口交，但是当时他已经神志不清，而现在清晰的头脑更深刻的感受着性器每一寸在口腔里的推进，每一点瑟缩的舌刮擦到的褶皱，还有Sam变得不再平稳的呼吸声。  
“Dean，不主动一点的话，谁知道妈妈什么时候去喝红酒呢？”  
Dean的怒火再次清晰的燃烧起来，带着被侮辱的羞耻。他从未做过这个，但是他拼命回忆着曾经为他做口交的床伴用怎样的技巧让自己迅速勃起，更大的张大嘴巴试图吞下Sam的阴茎，他觉得快要窒息，嘴角撕裂一般的疼痛，泪水渐渐渗出眼角。  
Sam的呼吸愈加粗重，最终像是忍耐不住一样，钳住Dean的后颈抽插起来，Dean的脸一次一次埋在粗硬的耻毛里几乎窒息，他不敢呼吸，泪水顺着眼角流下来，Sam的声音清晰地传到耳畔，“Dean，你好像忘了我叫你干什么。”  
于是撑着床单的手慢慢伸向性器，Dean在抽插的眩晕和呜咽中再次握住了自己的阴茎，凌乱的套弄起来。  
他恨自己的软弱，恨自己只能用这种方式保护家人，恨自己不能杀死强迫自己做这种事的人。  
因为这个人是他的弟弟。  
他弟弟的阴茎在他的嘴里进一步胀大，Dean似乎能感受到他勃起的青筋，他下巴上都是无法吞咽的口水，和着Sam的前液，一切都淫靡不堪。他闭着眼睛不想看近在咫尺的那张脸，试图假装强迫自己的，把阴茎塞进自己嘴里的，把他绑在床上操到高潮的，不是Sam。  
他的阴茎终于也到了极限。Dean粗暴的套弄着自己的阴茎，和着Sam抽插的频率，指尖探进铃口撩拨。终于在Sam的一次挺进中，像淋了水的猫一样射了出来。  
高潮中眼前一片空白，Dean大张的双腿射在了床单上，Sam猛地拔出阴茎，将还眩晕软弱着的他翻身推倒在床上，Dean的脸顶在床单上，头晕目眩还没缓过神，Sam就从背后欺身而上，压着他的后背，炙热的体温包裹着他几乎把他烫伤。  
他支起手臂想要挣扎，却被突然入侵体内的粗大手指逼出一声单音，刺痛感和入侵感再次让他头皮发麻，浑身却使不上力，他的精液再次可耻的当了润滑。  
Sam吻着他的后背，在他的肩胛骨上舔舐啃咬，毫不在意Dean脆弱的反抗，炙热很快抵住Dean的臀瓣，在他发出抗议之前就已经长驱直入，熟练地像是做了很多年。  
Dean没有咬住尖叫，疼痛让他紧紧攥住的床单，无法挣扎只能看得见起皱的布料和自己发白的指节。他说不出话，只能随着入侵的性器的抽插发出可耻的呻吟，性器劈开肉壁到达身体深处，有手掐住了他的双腿，将他们打开得更大，性器更深的再次埋了进去，Dean大大睁着眼睛快要目眦尽裂，他死死咬着牙阻止自己意识的沦陷，时间变得滚烫绵长，直到Sam终于射在了他的体内。

09  
Dean艰难的穿上衣服的时候Sam倚在床头看着他。他知道自己多么难看，浑身上下还散发着性爱的气息，但是他管不了这么多了。  
“慢点开车。”Sam笑着对他说。  
而Dean只想把那张属于他弟弟的脸用刀狠狠划烂。

开车的时候双腿都在不停的抖，肌肉酸痛甚至踩不稳离合。甚至目光也有些恍惚。Dean用力拍着脸颊强迫自己清醒，不管Sam说的是不是真的，他都去要去做这个。  
这个Sam就是个疯子。  
他不知道自己开了多久，只知道他看到那栋熟悉的房子的时候几乎冷汗布满了全身。他将车停在路边跌跌撞撞的下了车，用力敲打着房门。千万不要有事——千万不要——  
房门打开是妈妈熟悉的担忧的脸。  
Dean几乎立刻抱住了她，却又立刻推开她挤进屋子，他没有在餐桌上看到红酒和酒杯，这让他稍稍松了口气，他冲进厨房打开那个白色的柜子，在柜子深处找到了那瓶还没被打开的木塞上有小小白色划痕的红酒。  
Dean差点脱力的跪倒在地板上，他的双腿颤抖的更厉害，但是他拿出了那瓶红酒紧紧抱在了怀里。  
Mary站在厨房门边惊慌失措的看着他，Dean回过头对着她虚弱的笑了，“Mom.”  
“Dean你吓到我了，”Mary慈祥的双眼睁的大大的。她没事真好。Dean有些精力不集中的想，经过激烈的性爱还有这紧张的一路几乎要让他虚脱。现在我只要把这个红酒——  
“你拿红酒做什么？”Mary问，Dean站直了身体笑了起来，佯装一切都好的样子，“额，我的朋友要喝酒，你知道，我想了一下直接顺便到这里拿吧……”  
他不敢去看妈妈的眼睛，低下了头假装看着手里的红酒瓶，他现在需要离开，他没办法应付这个，但是妈妈的叹气声让他抬起了头。  
“Dean，我真希望……”Mary顿了顿，“你能不要再这么混下去了。”  
Dean哽住了，妈妈眼神里的失望像是箭一样刺进他的胸口。他现在明白，曾经那个Dean可能也无数次做过类似的事情让妈妈对他的规劝都变得这么无力。但是谁会知道曾经那个他进监狱有什么不为人知的真相呢？谁看得见顽劣的外表下伤痕累累的身体？他当时又在掩盖些什么？  
“谢谢你，Mom，”Dean最后这样说，Mary看了他一会儿，点了点头，转身离开了厨房。  
却又顿住了脚步，她回头但是没有看Dean的眼睛，“Dean，你知道，做完……最好把自己洗干净。”  
Dean觉得自己的脸涨红的几乎要燃烧。

Dean努力让自己离开房子时候走得平稳些，他悲哀的想就算他走的跌跌撞撞也可能只被理解成喝醉或者抽多了大麻。他重新启动了车，他需要知道这瓶红酒究竟有没有被下毒，他需要知道这个Sam不择手段到什么地步。  
他需要知道爸爸是不是真的被弟弟杀死。

10  
这瓶酒真的有毒。

Dean手里拿着他利用他多年积累的坑蒙拐骗的能力搞来的警局的化验报告。  
他用颤抖的手指按住了太阳穴。  
Dean在得知结果后浑身冒汗，后怕让他几乎脱力，他不敢想象如果他没有及时赶到，或是没有从Sam嘴里问出哪瓶红酒是有毒的，会发生什么事。  
就算他真的疯了一样冲到Mary家里，把所有的红酒都砸烂，Sam还会用其他的方法危及妈妈的安全，来要求Dean妥协。  
Dean现在知道了，他做的出来这个。  
他不能杀死Sam，他不能告诉他的家人真相，他现在唯一能做的就是臣服。

第三天的晚上Sam再次发短信叫他去他的房子。Dean这次乖乖去了。Sam在地下室的床上狠狠操了他，并将他捆起来后穴塞进跳蛋调到最大档。当Sam开门离开的时候Dean隐约听见楼上传来Jess的声音。Jess在家这个认知让Dean惊愕到窒息，不敢相信如果Jess打算来地下室那什么东西，看到他这个样子会发生什么事。  
但是他的思维很快被体内的浪潮冲垮，他的阴茎在未受到抚慰的情况下射了两次，可是一切还没停下来，不应期内身体超乎承受范围的碾压敏感到痛苦让他眼泪止不住下流，死死咬住嘴里磕磕巴巴的呻吟声。他不能赌这个地下室的隔音很好，所以所能做的一切就是听着地下室熟悉的滴答滴答的水声，让自己尽量保持安静。  
不知过了多久Sam终于回来，Dean此时已经意识模糊，口水和眼泪糊了一脸。他感觉到有温暖的手臂抱着他上了楼，等他意识过来时他已经在Sam和Jess房间的浴室里。Sam洗干净了他，玩味的清理着他填满精液的后穴，然后将他扶出浴缸，把他按在浴室里再次狠狠操了他。Dean手臂撑着浴室光滑的白色瓷砖，眩晕的看着顶棚的灯光，抖得像是筛子。他感受到Sam巨大的阴茎进出他的体内，混合的液体顺着他的大腿流下来。  
他再次被弄脏了。

下一次是在Dean的家，打开门后Dean差点要尖叫出声，Sam大概是知道Carmen今晚值夜班，当滚烫的温度再次强硬的笼罩了他的全身，Dean沉默的咬紧了粗糙的枕巾，将所有呜咽和尖叫嚼碎了吞在肚子里。  
“你很听话，这很聪明，”Sam的声音像是巨大的爪子死死抓住Dean的脑子翻搅，“这样我就不用把你捆起来，让Carmen回家的时候看到一个被操翻浑身挂满精液的男朋友。”

这个Sam是疯了。  
他不知道他为什么会是这个样子。曾经那个Sam，对所有人的性命心怀怜悯，更别说是自己的家人。而这个Sam，为了自己的臣服，就可以拿妈妈的性命开玩笑。  
所以……这个世界究竟是怎么回事？

他想起在一切还没发生之前，他和Sam打得那通电话。  
他不以为然的拒绝了Sam要求一同去调查废墟的要求，任性的自己前去打探，然后被灯神死死按在墙上。  
这一切也许都是灯神的把戏，他需要搞明白灯神是否有能力这样做，为什么要这么做。

Dean开始在网上查询关于灯神的信息，在这期间Sam再次要求他去他的家里。Dean跪在地上，艰难而痛苦的承受着一次深喉口交，他的乳尖上沉甸甸的乳夹让他忍不住啜泣出声，眼泪没流到下颌就被温柔的拇指截住，然后口腔就被腥膻的液体填满。  
Sam捂着他的嘴强迫他咽下了每一滴精液，Dean挣扎着却也只能最后趴在地上干呕，Sam将他留在原地告诉他Jess一会儿就回来。

Dean艰难的穿好了衣服，驱车回到了家，把自己清理干净。他悲哀的发现有些事情做起来越来越熟练了，无论是清理身体还是口交，还是其他什么。  
他仍需要拯救自己，拯救自己的家人。  
他知道今天Sam有一个重要的案子，所以这是机会。他驱车来到最近的大学，看见从校门口出出入入的一张张年轻的脸，想起Sam还在斯坦福的时候，Dean躲在远处看见他和Jess在树下拥吻。  
那是他第一次看见Jess。  
也是第一次看见Sam这么深情。  
Dean本以为他们会一直在一起，就算那时候他将Sam拉出来处理完白衣女鬼的案子后还这么觉得，他从未想真正将Sam拉出他来之不易的平静生活。  
接着Jess就被焚烧在天花板上，成了Sam的另一场噩梦。  
他曾愿意用一切换回Sam和Jess继续在一起，读完斯坦福然后结婚生子；他愿意用一切换回妈妈没有死，他们没有深陷在一个充满邪恶力量的世界，拯救别人的性命不再是他们的使命；他愿意用一切换他们都是普通人。  
但是现在实现了，为什么会变成这样？  
为什么会变成这样？

11  
那位有些秃顶的神学教授透过镜片有些疑惑的看着他大大咧咧的坐在他面前，Dean交叉着双手强迫自己放松，摆上最真诚的笑容。  
“我不认为你是我班上的同学，”教授疑惑的说。  
“你在开玩笑吗？”Dean笑着说，“我很喜欢你的讲座，你让学习变得有趣。”  
教授推了推眼镜“我能为你做些什么呢？”  
“能告诉我一些关于灯神的传说吗，”Dean说，摊了摊手，“我最近的课题与它有关。但是我在网上查不到太多关于它的信息。”

教授从桌子后面走出来，从高高的书架上抽出一本厚重的书，Dean也跟着站了起来，腰腿的酸软让他恍惚了一刹那，但是他及时扶住了桌沿，狠狠掐着掌肉告诉自己要专心。  
“很多穆斯林认为灯神是真正存在的……”  
“是的，这我知道，古兰经里说过它能实现愿望这一部分，他们真的能做到吗？”  
Dean知道自己有些过于急切了，教授有些奇怪的看了他一眼“不，不我不这么认为……你知道他们只是童话，对吗？”  
“是我知道……但是如果在传说里，他会实现你的愿望，还是说他们可以随便改变现实，过去现在和未来？它们真的有改变现实的能力吗？”  
“按理说他们是会实现人们的愿望……他们有神一般的力量，并且他们并不邪恶，”教授继续说，指着书上显得狰狞恐怖的画像，“是的，他们可以改变现实。”  
Dean感觉一阵眩晕，他撑着扶手椅一下子坐了下来，教授慌乱的扶住了他的胳膊。

所以这就是他的现实，是吗？  
灯神实现了他的愿望，就像爱的人从未死去，糟糕的事从未发生，这一切都实现了，但是却是以这样扭曲的方式。他潜意识里还幻想着这一切不过是灯神给他的幻觉，他可以从中解救自己，虽然他不愿意这么想因为这样就意味着他现在拥有的一切都只是可悲的幻影，妈妈死在了天花板上，紧接着是Jess，爸爸为了救他向恶魔交出了性命，他们兄弟则在邪恶力量的世界越陷越深。  
他不知道如果再来一次他会怎么选择。  
不，他知道，如果可以选择，他仍会选择现在的生活，因为这样似乎除了他，所有人都可以幸福。  
就算他永远都不会喜欢Sam的阴茎捅进自己的屁股。  
“同学，你是不是喝酒了？”教授关切的说。  
“不，”Dean感觉自己笑的很可悲，“虽然所有人都这么问我……但是我没有。”

Dean穿过长长的走廊走近了Impala，他掏出钥匙打开车门坐进了驾驶位。  
他需要在Sam发现之前回到他应该在的地方。  
“你去哪儿了，Dean？”  
后颈的刺痛再一次击败了他，他睁大了眼睛瘫倒在座位上，坠入黑暗的最后一秒看到的是Sam在后视镜里冰冷的脸。


	3. Chapter 3

12  
“滴答”  
“滴答”  
“滴答”  
又是熟悉的水声。  
Dean逐渐清醒的身体告诉大脑，他的手臂很疼，他有些冷，他艰难的睁开了眼睛，几乎立刻颤抖着清醒过来——他又回到了那个该死的地下室。  
Sam坐在他面前，把手机放回口袋，“你醒来的真是够慢的。”  
疼痛像是缓缓流动的岩浆，沉重而炙热的死死贴在他的后脑处。他倒抽了一口气，渐渐回想起发生了什么，也渐渐意识到自己的处境——他被吊起双臂，脚尖堪堪能够到地板。  
Dean无法聚焦的双眼尽可能凶狠的盯着面前的弟弟。  
他现在真的有点害怕醒来的感觉了，因为最近几次醒来是总是像一场噩梦。  
Sam站起身，脸上带着他惯常的似笑非笑的笑意。这笑容让Dean仿佛置身冰窖。  
“Dean，Dean，Dean，你为什么还是不听话呢？”Sam向他走了过来，Dean用力眨着眼也看不清他手里拿着什么。  
“去操你自己吧。”Dean嘶哑着说。Sam来到他面前，狠狠捏住他的下巴逼迫他与自己对视，Dean疼的发出闷哼，用力扭动着身体却只让手臂的疼痛更加厉害。他努力踮起脚尖想分担一下手臂的压力，却因为肌肉的酸痛发出一声闷哼。  
他知道自己看起来一定很狼狈。  
Sam笑了起来，细细打量着他的脸，仿佛是第一次见到他，那目光让Dean不寒而栗，“我有允许你和陌生人说话吗？”  
Dean真想直接把口水吐到他的脸上，却被看穿意图一样死死捏住了脸颊。Sam把手指探进他的口腔，玩弄着他的舌，直到Dean几乎呕吐才将手指拿出来。Sam将Dean的脸甩在一边，在Dean赤裸的身体上擦干了手指，“只能给你些惩罚了。”

Dean没有意外的感受到Sam的手指轻车熟路的捅进了自己的屁股。冰冷的膏体被挤进他的后穴，让他颤抖恐惧——他虽然已经熟悉这一套，但是身心的排斥仍让他恐惧到战栗，他不可能就这么习惯，永远不可能。  
长长的手指在他的体内翻搅，将润滑膏细细涂抹在他的内部，Dean仰起脖子，努力不让自己发出声音，温暖的手指离开身体，还顺便狠狠拍了一下他的屁股，清脆的声音回荡在空荡荡的地下室，让Dean咬紧嘴唇羞耻的想自杀。  
他真的受够这一套了。  
帮他扩张完的Sam却没有操进来或者拿什么东西操进来，他重新回到他对面的椅子上坐着，甚至又掏出了手机。Dean不知道他在玩儿什么把戏，有些忐忑的等待着。  
时间在不安中被蒸发，Dean的胳膊越来越酸痛，他一直用力点着地面的脚掌开始有些抽筋。直到他忍不住发出第一声闷哼，Sam才抬头看着他。  
Dean这时候才后知后觉的发现有什么不对劲。空气似乎变成细小的针，刺激着自己敏感的皮肤，他开始冒冷汗——流汗，汗水顺着他颤抖的脊背和大腿滑落到脚踝。苦涩的味道从舌根蔓延到口腔，他的嘴巴发干，他的眼角发热湿润，他的视线更加不清晰。  
这都不是最糟的。  
他的后穴正在一翕一合。仿佛渴望着什么。有什么液体-湿热而黏稠-从他的后穴流出去，顺着臀缝，和着汗水，划过他颤抖的肌肉。  
这他妈是什——  
Sam的笑声仿佛从很远的地方传来，他的手不知什么时候放在了他的身上，抚摸着他，“感觉怎么样，Dean？卖给我的人说，这是药效最好的一款。”  
Dean想要骂人，却死死咬住嘴唇不让自己发出呻吟，他想将Sam踢翻在地，腿却毫无力气战栗不止。他的头脑昏昏沉沉但是却立刻绝望地知道了这到底是干什么的药-Sam捅进他屁股里的药绝对不是什么好东西。  
Sam捏住他在空气中坚硬而颤栗的乳尖，Dean差一点就尖叫出声——他的身体仿佛敏感了十倍百倍，一丁点刺激都能成倍扩大的顺着脊椎传递到下体和后穴。他的阴茎开始变硬，而他最不希望Sam发现这个。  
但他无处遁型。  
“兴奋起来了，”Sam在笑，模糊不清，只有乳尖疼痛的触感最为真实，“真是个可爱的小婊子。”  
Dean紧紧咬着嘴唇几乎咬致出血，完全想不起来去愤怒去反驳，他的全部注意力都集中在如何抑制身体深处的饥渴。但是药效逐渐放大，他鼓胀的耳膜听得见自己粗重而色情的喘息，还有喉咙深处不自觉发出的嘤咛。  
他想被操。  
十分的想。  
他渴望什么巨大而炙热的东西捅进自己的后穴，解除他身体深处的痒。他渴望那层叠的褶皱摩擦自己柔软的肠壁，他渴望那坚挺抵达他的那一点。  
他渴望被死死压住，他渴望被制约被贯穿，他渴望被按在地上操到——  
我他妈在渴望什么？？？  
Dean头脑清醒了一些，死死咬住嘴唇想让疼痛拽回一些理智，Sam的脸在他的目光里远远近近，触摸却清晰的可怕，他颤抖的感觉到Sam的唇贴在自己的耳朵上，“所以你知道自己错了吗？”

13  
“我大概知道你找教授是为了什么事情，”Sam的声音在说，Dean听见教授两个字突然一个激灵，瞪着迷蒙的眼看着Sam，咬着牙从牙缝挤出断断续续的话，“你——你把他——”  
“我没把他怎么样，放心，”Sam安抚似的拍拍Dean的脊背，却让Dean颤抖的更加剧烈，他的皮肤似乎非常不情愿Sam温热的大手离开。  
“我开始的确很生气，非常生气，甚至在想不如把Carmen搞进医院让你知道什么该做什么不该做？”Sam听着Dean喉咙下压抑着的愤怒的低吼，笑了，“但是这次我决定让你自己慢慢体会。”

Sam再次坐回原来的位置，某种程度上Dean内心是松了一口气的，他本以为Sam又会用各种各样可怕的器具折磨他直到他难以承受。时间又在慢慢流逝，Dean甩了甩头试图让汗水不要流进眼睛，竭力调整着呼吸。他浑身上下都已经湿透了，全部都是发热的汗水，股间粘稠的液体让一切变得更加糟糕。  
似乎所有的一切，感官，视线，寒冷，炙热，都在随着时间的流逝成倍的深刻着，Dean的手臂疼得发抖，Dean的嘴唇已经被自己咬出了血，他依靠着这血腥味死死拽出一丝清明。药力在逐渐发挥作用、更好地发挥作用，Dean不知道什么时候是个尽头。  
他觉得热，他觉得冷，他觉得痛，他觉得痒，他觉得世界都要消失在空虚渴望之中。  
他似乎模模糊糊的看见Sam离开了房间，他没有足够的清醒去想究竟是为了什么，在那个背影消失在视野的那一秒他就无法抑制的发出呻吟，因为几乎要烧光他的欲望而剧烈颤抖着。  
Dean发现自己已经无法承受。  
所以现在是过了多久了？几分钟？几个小时？Dean已经完全没有了时间概念。无人的寂静仿佛能杀人，所以Dean更加难以抑制的发出呻吟，他的后穴收缩着渴望着，炙热燃烧着他的每一个细胞，他的血液翻涌着隔靴搔痒的快感。他的大腿在痉挛，连着酸痛的脚背，无力支撑着地面，他的手臂撕裂一样的疼痛，他却几乎要感觉不到，因为一切都化为欲望翻搅在他的身体里，他糟糕的不能再糟糕。  
Dean听得见那些呜咽和啜泣，像是耳光狠狠打在自己的脸上，但现在他真的没办法管这么多了，求求你——求求谁来——求求谁来解救我——

Sam的身影再次出现在门口的时候Dean几乎颤抖的要射出来，他的阴茎怒张的需要抚慰。他感觉到房间另一个男人的热量，还有力量，他曾经感受过的。Dean迷蒙的眼看着那个身影越来越近，几乎就要哀求出声——  
“知道自己错了吗？”  
Dean的身体呜咽的追逐着曾经抚摸遍自己全部的双手，他昏昏沉沉的只想那双手握住自己的阴茎或者捅进自己的屁股。  
“……滚。”Dean口齿不清的骂道，却因为一声呻吟变了调。  
“你说什么？大声点。”Sam捏住他的乳头，细细的揉捏起来，Dean仰起脖子呻吟着，汗水泪水在他的脸上一塌糊涂，他发出了一声自己绝对不愿承认的尖叫——  
他射出来了。  
耻辱让眼泪流的更厉害，Dean紧紧闭上眼睛不想面对这一切——他竟然被人摸了几下乳尖就这么射了出来。  
Sam发出啧啧的声音，Dean却发现发泄一次后欲望没有减退反而越烧越旺。  
身体像是被扔在火焰上焚烧，榨出更多的水分，Dean像是被汗水彻底泡开，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要。他的阴茎再次颤巍巍的立了起来，全身的血液似乎都涌向了下体，烧毁了他好不容易死死拽住的一丝理智。  
有手指还在若有若无的撩拨着敏感到发狂的身体，指尖划过皮肤留下欲望的火焰，Dean不再能吞下呻吟，他死死咬住因为汹涌的情欲而发颤的牙齿，身体却在扭动着追逐着那些撩拨和近在咫尺的热量源。  
“想要么，Dean，”Sam的声音贴在耳畔，声线似乎是碎成齑粉的另一波性药，热气呼在Dean的颈畔让他颤抖的不能自己。  
他发不出声音，感觉到有手指终于探进了穴口，一瞬间的满足感却在手指抽出后戛然而止，他绝望的扭动着身体追逐着手指，泪水顺着紧闭的双眼流了下来。  
“求你……”他不知道自己真的说出了口。  
“你说什么？”Sam的声音远远近近的传来，Dean迷茫的睁大了眼睛，“大声说出来，说清楚。”  
有什么在崩塌，在他再也无法忍受发出哀求的那一秒，像是废墟一样坍塌成碎屑。  
“Sam……Sam……求你……”Dean口齿不清的发出哀求，他恍惚间觉得面前的还是那个妹妹头的刚从斯坦福出来跟在自己身后的弟弟，他绝望的乞求着拯救，“求求你——”  
“求我什么？”Sam笑着说，伸手揉捏着他的臀瓣。Dean舒服的颤抖，温热的手却再次离开了他的身体，“求我什么？说出来。”  
“求你……操我。”

仿佛是自尊化作粉末的声音。  
Sam伸手抓住他的后颈，逼迫Dean与他对视，Dean哽咽出声，透过泪水只能看见一个模糊的剪影，他多希望一切都是一场梦。  
“你叫我什么？”  
Dean垂下眼帘死命咬紧了牙关，疼痛却化为磕磕绊绊痛苦的呻吟。  
“……主人。”

“主人，操我……”  
炙热的阴茎直接贯穿了他的身体，将他填得满满当当。他舒服的啜泣出声，神志不清的扭动着身体配合着Sam的抽插，他发出婊子一样的呻吟，在Sam射在他体内，解开绳子将他按在床上再一次贯穿他的时候。他骑在Sam的阴茎上，哭泣着欲求不满的一次一次沉下身子将自己在阴茎上劈开，发出不知是满足还是痛苦的哭泣声。他不知道自己射了多少次，阴茎就像永远不知疲惫的一般一次一次挺立，直到最后什么也射不出来，他跪趴在床上，感受到热烘烘的暖流彻底浸湿了床单。  
他瘫倒在自己的尿液上，希望自己已经死掉了。  
他彻底被碾碎了，不管是什么方面。  
最后药效渐渐褪下，Dean神志不清的躺在地上，Sam夹着他的双腿还在一下又一下的抽插，他炙热的皮肤被冰冷的地板攫取着温度。他连哭泣都没有力气，只感觉到Sam的头埋在他的颈间吻吻啄啄，撬开他的牙齿舔舐啃咬着他的嘴唇。  
最后晕过去的那一刻，Dean似乎恍惚间听到，你永远是我的。

14  
圣诞节很快来临了，白雪和红色开始点缀这个世界，Dean将Impala在路边停好，跟在Carmen身后走上去敲门。  
手指还未触到门板门就已经打开了，妈妈的笑脸出现在门后，温暖的拥抱融化了落在他身上的雪花，Carmen和Jess拥抱，Dean直起身子，看见自己的弟弟拿着一个小型圣诞树笑着，“Dean，圣诞快乐。”  
他笑的像是幼犬，像是Dean曾经用心守护的少年。

大家全部围在桌子边。唱片机放着Mary喜欢的音乐，圣诞树下是每个人准备的礼物。似乎空气里都是温馨快乐的味道。Dean从来没有过这么温暖的时刻，他前27年的圣诞节都是在冰冷的汽车旅馆度过，搂着Sam骗着他爸爸一定会回来，或者端着枪跟在爸爸身后厮杀，或者一身血污费力的脱下衣服处理伤口。  
他愿付出一切让这一刻发生，而他现在真的得到了这个，就像老天给他的第二次机会。  
他必须保护，他必须守住。

所以他笑着感谢妈妈放在他盘子里的烤牛肉，侧过头和Carmen亲吻，甚至和Sam谈论了一下他最近的案子，顶棚的灯光太亮，照进他的眼里，让他觉得有点恍惚一切都美好的不真实。当Dean举起酒杯打算和所有家人一起迎接新一年的到来时，他突然手一抖将酒洒在了身上。  
他的呼吸陡然变得粗重，胸膛起伏，他颤抖的把酒杯放在桌子上。  
“你怎么了，Dean？”Mary关切的说。  
所有人都在关起的看着他，让他觉得有些害怕，他知道自己现在脸一定很红，他死死的咬住嘴唇，平息了一下，然后努力笑了起来。  
“没事，Mom，”他说，“我好像有点喝多了，突然-突然有点晕，我去一趟洗手间。”

他踉跄的逃离餐厅的时候听见Sam说他来看看自己，他仓促的打开洗手间的门贴在墙上发着抖，他没有锁门，他知道没用。  
体内持续震动的机械像是回应他的恐慌，猛地加大了振动的频率。Dean死死咬住手臂，咽回一声差点没抑制住的呜咽。  
他的腿在抖，不只是因为恐惧。

Sam高大的身影出现在卫生间的磨砂玻璃门外，打开门的声音像是判刑。Dean仰着头绝望的喘息着，Sam挡住了浴室白色的灯光，关切的问他，“你怎么了Dean，”  
嘴贴在他的耳畔温热的呼吸像是魔咒，“需要看医生吗？”  
手指灵活解开他的腰带，裤子垂到脚踝的声音让Dean更剧烈的颤抖，“我这个医生……怎么样？”  
阴茎笼死死禁锢着他的阴茎让他不能勃起，所以穿着裤子的时候没人能感受到异样，“要湿透了，我的小婊子，”Sam的手摸着他汗湿的大腿内侧，“才坚持了这么一会儿。”  
他咬着嘴唇不想发出任何声音，Sam紧紧压着他，毫无间隙的贴着，手伸进他的衬衫里面，玩弄着他早已坚硬如砂砾的乳尖，Dean快要哭叫出声，他死死闭上眼睛不敢看镜子里自己的脸。  
Sam的坚挺很快分开他的臀瓣，早已准备好的后穴湿哒哒的快要连跳蛋都含不住，Sam这样一顶到底，身体彻底被撑开，跳蛋被顶到身体更深处，紧贴着前列腺让Dean更加剧烈的颤抖。Sam开始抽插，激烈的贯穿着一次又一次，Dean觉得自己的手臂要被自己咬出血，他兀自祈祷这里离客厅的距离足够远不会有人听到奇怪的声音。  
最终Sam拔出了阴茎射在了别的地方，Dean浑身瘫软的靠着墙倒在墙角。  
但是当他们回到餐厅的时候，他们像什么都没发生过一样。  
大家都像什么都没发生过一样。

15  
Sam坐在Dean的副驾驶，而Dean握着方向盘的手心都是汗。  
“开车要专心，Dean，”Sam说，炙热的大手抚摸着他的大腿，隔着牛仔裤的布料Dean能感受到灼人的温度。  
“Sa-Sam，我在开车，能不能——”  
“那好啊，那就停车。”

Dean怎么也没想到是这个。  
“别，Sam，Sam，别，”Dean惊恐的死死贴着树干，他懊恼的发现自己声音在发颤，“我们回去再——”  
他们在小镇公路路边的树丛里，Sam将他按在树干上，远处一辆重型卡车呼啸而过。  
“你叫我什么？”Sam的手轻轻抚摸着Dean的脸颊，玩弄着他小小的耳垂，Dean闭着眼睛偏过头，感受到Sam灼热的呼吸喷洒在自己的脖颈。  
脸颊猛地被捏住，Dean几乎惊叫出声，Sam狠狠捏着他的脸强迫他面向自己，“再说一遍你叫我什么？”  
“……”Dean无法发出声音，他感觉自己像是快要被举起，撕裂的感觉从腮肉牵连到脖颈，他发出呜呜的声音，却不敢抬起手推拒Sam，只能将指甲狠狠地抠进树干。他知道那样只会面临更大的惩罚。  
Sam终于松开手，Dean虚弱的跪在地上大口喘着气，Sam的声音就在头顶，“你叫我什么。”  
Dean艰难地吞咽了一口，紧紧闭上了眼睛，“主人。”  
他真的恨自己。  
一只手正在抚摸自己的头顶，Dean颤抖的越来越厉害，他知道什么正在等待着他。

当背部被猛烈地撞在树干上，粗暴的树皮隔着衣服蹂躏着他脆弱的皮肤，Sam卡在他的腿间用膝盖揉着他的胯部，让他发出痛苦的呻吟，但是他很快狠狠咬住嘴唇，他听得见不远处的马路上汽车通过的声音，他害怕到颤抖却只能死死抓着身后的树木。  
Sam解开Dean的腰带，裤子堆在了脚踝处，在Sam抬起他一条腿夹在腰处的时候Dean颤抖的更加剧烈，又一辆汽车驶过，Sam的手握住了他疲软的阴茎开始套弄，指尖刮擦着敏感得不像话的小孔直到它开始渗出前液。Dean闭着眼睛呜咽着，被调教的分外敏感的身体很快在Sam的手里膨胀开了血管。  
“Dean，你知不知道你有多漂亮？”Sam在他耳边说，手指伸到后面拔出他昨晚就放在里面的肛塞，“你知不知道你皮肤泛起粉红的时候有多么迷人？”  
润滑和着昨晚的精液从他大腿内侧静静地流下，Dean死死扣住树干不想感受。  
“瞧，又湿又滑，”Sam的手指探入他的后穴开始分剪搅弄，Dean只能贴着树干不停地颤抖。Sam笑了，抬起了他另一条腿，把早就蓄势待发的阴茎一贯而入。  
他的后穴早已适应了粗暴的侵入，所以并没有过分的疼痛，但是Dean还是发出一声难以抑制的惊叫。他的头死死抵在树干上，感受着自己再一次被填满的感觉。  
Sam开始抽插，他狠狠撞入他身体的力道像是要操进他的五脏六腑，Dean紧紧咬着嘴唇不让自己发出呻吟，远处的树林里出来鸟和虫子的叫声，让他的羞耻感更甚。而恐惧和羞耻在肉欲里蒸腾发酵他足够敏感的身体让一切快感更加剧烈。  
Sam的阴茎精准的攻击着前列腺，快感犹如层叠的海水淹没他的四肢百骸。他不想做一个在户外被操到射的婊子，但是又一辆车经过了他们，他隐藏在层叠的绿色下由于紧张收紧了后穴，Sam猛地一个顶弄让他本来就濒临边缘的阴茎彻底射了出来。  
“你瞧，Dean，你喜欢这个，你喜欢我在这里这么操你，是吗？”Sam暧昧的语调落在他耳中像是沸腾的热水烫的他狼狈不堪，他的眼泪向他的精液一样不受控制。Sam伸出舌头温柔而舔去他的泪水，“你就是个婊子，你需要知道这一点。”  
天色开始变得昏暗，黄昏渐渐沉入地平线，偌大的树林里只能听见Sam的低笑喘息和肉体淫靡的撞击声。他又射了一次，Sam将他按在了肮脏的土地上，从后面再次进入了他。  
肉欲与罪恶铺天盖地，Dean的目光投向远处的树干和层叠的绿色，甚至已经失神，只剩下身体自然的回应，他甚至不再压抑泄出的呻吟。Sam的脸隐藏在渐渐黑暗蔓延的天色里，让Dean可以尽情想象现在操他的人不是他的弟弟。  
但是，不管是传递的温度，灼人的汗水还粗重的喘息，都是他。  
“你是我的，只是我的。”  
Sam啃咬上他的嘴唇，他顺从的张开，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

也许他坚持到现在，是为了保护妈妈，是为了保护Carmen，是为了重新见到那个穿着帽衫端着枪和自己并肩厮杀世界的弟弟。  
但当Dean头晕目眩的沉浸在高潮的余韵里，倒在微凉的草地上。他看着自己上方Sam，发现自己快要想不起那个记忆里那个跟在他身后的，神色忧郁皱着眉头的青年的脸。

16  
Dean已经有些记不清时间了。  
从他彻底沦为Sam的玩具后。  
他又一次在剧烈的撞击中醒过来，睁开眼睛看不见任何东西，而他只惊慌了一秒就强迫自己放松。他感受得到与他肌肤相亲的热度和汗水，听得见那略微粗重的喘息和低笑。一只手握住了他疲惫的阴茎，让他不可抑制的泄露出一丝呻吟。  
“Someone's back in the club.”Sam说，Dean紧紧咬著嘴唇，却被温热的唇舌撬开了嘴，Dean的身体在调教中逐渐变得敏感异常，却唯独无法适应这样的吻。但是现在的他也知道，如果躲避会招致更多的惩罚。  
眼罩被泪水浸湿，紧紧贴在皮肤上，耳朵里灌满Sam的色情的低语，“Dean……你真是该死的漂亮……”、“美味的小婊子”、“真应该让你自己看看你淫荡的样子”。手铐一下一下撞击在床头发出哗啦哗啦的响声，两人交合处淫靡水声回荡在空旷的地下室。弟弟的阴茎在自己体内怒张颤抖，快速的抽插，然后猛烈的射在自己的体内。  
Dean瘫软在床上，感觉到Sam从他体内抽出，任凭他摆弄着自己的身体，玩弄自己的乳尖，追逐着自己的舌。他的阴茎还在高高翘着却得不到一点慰藉。当最后Sam紧紧抱着他睡着的时候，他在想着如何才能忘掉自己的名字。

Dean被放出房子是在上午，他清洗干净，屁股里塞上糟糕的玩具后，沿着小镇的路走回家。阳光暖洋洋的照在身上，Dean抬起头看着一碧如洗天空，用手遮住了脸，忽略还在体内隐秘震动的机械和乳尖上沉甸甸的触感，他有一种幻若隔世的感觉。  
他是谁。  
他已经快记不得那些曾经被他作为支柱坚持活下去的回忆，记不得那辆在公路上咆哮的黑斑羚，记不得手中枪械沉甸甸的触感和硝烟的味道，记不得那破旧的汽车旅馆散发的发霉的气味还有陈旧的空调哗啦啦的响声。曾经的Dean Winchester仿佛被彻底埋葬在那个破旧的仓库里，或者那个晦暗的地下室里。  
但这些都不重要。  
他需要去看望一下妈妈知道她一切都好，回家告诉Carmen这不过又是一个糟糕透顶的夜班，然后沉沉睡去。他会锁上门，因为他不想让他善良的女朋友发现他身上遍布情爱的青紫红痕还有屁股里糟糕的玩具。  
他要守住他还拥有的一切，他不能再失去了，他不能。  
不管他要为此付出什么代价。

Jessica迎面走来的时候Dean甚至都没注意到，直到金发的女孩叫住了他她才回过神。Dean有些不自然的打了个招呼，要知道十分钟前他还在她家那个不为人知的地下室呜咽着达到高潮。  
令他惊讶的是Jess的脸颊红红的，曾经温柔和善的眼睛浸透着泪水。Dean一时间不知所措，僵硬着手臂不知道应该说些什么怎么安慰她。  
“Dean，我有些话想跟你说。”Jess说。

17  
安静的咖啡馆，Dean冰冷的指尖包住温热的拿铁，看着坐在他对面的女孩。  
Jess已经停止哭泣，她颤抖着拿起咖啡喝了几口，放下了杯子。  
“我全都知道。”Jess说。  
只五个字就将Dean勉强拼凑起来的意志力全部砸成碎末。

Dean知道自己现在的表情一定很蠢，但是他没办法在乎，他看着Jess的眼睛，里面是这位善良活泼的女孩从未显露出来过的冰冷与厌恶。  
他吞咽了一下，很想装作什么都不知道的样子问你知道了什么？但是他没法儿发出任何声音。  
“但是现在我真的受不了了。”他看见Jess死死攥住咖啡杯几乎可见白骨。

“其实妈妈和Carmen也一直都知道。”  
“我们全部都知道。”  
“那瓶有毒的红酒妈妈也知道。”  
“我们只是想让你安静一些……你知道你之前将Carmen打得多惨吗？你知道之前你将这个家搞成什么样子吗？所以也许我们不在乎Sam对你做了什么。”  
“但是我受不了了……Sam，Sam仿佛已经不是以前的Sam了，他将大把的时间和注意力给了你，陪伴我的时间越来越少，我们已经三天没有说话了。”  
“他变得暴躁易怒……他快变成我不认识的人了。”  
“真的，没有你我们过得更好……你去监狱那几年是全家过得最轻松的几年，有时候我真的希望你就这么消失掉，真的，消失掉。”

女孩的眼底濡满了泪光。  
“所以，你还是去死吧。”

Dean坐在女孩的对面，看着她因为自己说出了最后一句话惊惧痛苦的眼神，想起那年在Sam的房子，穿着蓝精灵T恤的女孩，眼底闪着茫然又纯粹的光。  
她也许不是有心说出这样的话，她并不是真心想让Dean死去，她只是压力太大了。

Dean安静的看着对面的女孩，然后站起身走出了咖啡厅。

18  
死从来就不是一件困难的事。  
Dean看得太多。介于他工作的性质。他看过那么多男人女人老人孩子强壮的人柔弱的人死于这个世界邪恶力量的迫害之下。生命那么脆弱，谁也不知道下一秒会发生什么。也许是一个找上门的鬼魂，也许是一个食尸鬼，也许是一个恶魔。  
Dean Winchester从来不认为自己会是会自杀的人。  
工作危险，及时行乐。这是他多次搂着Sam的脖子笑着和他说的话。他曾流连于每个州每个小镇的酒吧，让自己可能在下次任务中死亡之前多快活一些。

但是现在的Dean Winchester摆弄手里的餐刀，看着光滑的刀面映出自己的眼睛。  
毫无生气的眼睛。  
他瘦了太多。他能感受出来。瘦削的脸颊包裹着他的骨骼。他渐渐变得苍白，四肢无力能被任何人制服摆弄，如同生锈的齿轮。这全都是他最讨厌最不能忍受的事情。  
他到底是怎么忍受到现在的。

所以，如果他的死亡对所有人来说都是解脱，那何乐而不为呢？

他无力的手指握紧了餐刀的刀柄。  
然后狠狠的刺入了心脏。

他甚至能听见自己轰然倒地的声音。剧烈的疼痛夺走他的呼吸。  
他不在乎，只要能让他的家人过得好一点。


	4. Chapter 4

19  
有时候上帝就是爱开玩笑吧。  
曾经他那么努力的找寻回到曾经世界的办法，却从没有成功过，而死亡却成了通行证。

Dean艰难地睁开眼睛，近在咫尺的还是Sam的脸。  
模糊的目光打量着四周，似乎还是暗无天日的地下室，手臂迟钝的疼痛告诉他，他再次被吊起来了。  
他再次被抓住，制约，惩罚。  
他闭上眼睛，再次睁开，他的头昏昏沉沉的。Sam似乎在说些什么，但是他听不清。Sam的手还是抚上他的身体，他隔着衣服感受到热量，身体又开始不能自控的颤抖，他不想再这样下去了，他真的无法承受了。  
“不……”他喃喃着虚弱的试着挣扎，“别碰我……”  
Sam还是支撑着他，扶着他的脸试图让他听清什么。Dean微弱的摇着头，然后感受到脖子有些尖锐的疼痛——似乎有什么针被拔掉了。  
手上的绳索也被割断，Dean软绵绵的倒在地板上，听见Sam大声呼唤着他的名字，他眨着眼睛，神志清明了些，认出这里似乎是一切开始的那个仓库。  
再一看便是Sam焦急的脸。  
这是他的弟弟。  
这是Sam。

他回来了。

重新坐上Impala让他有一种不真实的感觉，Sam松开扶着他的手，一脸担忧的看着他摸遍了baby的皮椅和控制盘，然后蜷缩在副驾驶不说话了。  
Dean看得出Sam想问他究竟发生了什么，所以他闭着眼睛假装疲惫的熟睡，身体却还在时不时的颤抖——Sam将放在后座的毯子盖在了他的身上，他却在Sam的手碰到他的身体时抖得像是筛子。Sam收回手的时候Dean闭着眼睛心仿佛被狠狠碾压过的难受。  
他心里完全没有劫后余生的欢欣。  
他不知道这是怎么回事。

Dean就这样重新回到了之前的生活，那些-那些回忆，仿佛是一场梦一样，除了Dean的脑海深处没有一丝痕迹——他们本来也是不存在的。不管是妈妈，Jess，Carmen，还有那个Sam，都是不存在的，只是Dean做的一个噩梦。他的生活从未被打断，他只是被灯神抓去了一天一宿而已，他弟弟已经将他救回来，生活还要继续。  
但是他能感觉出什么不一样了。  
他变得比之前嗜睡，比之前容易疲惫，他开始端起枪会发抖——他花了一段时间克服了这个。人多的时候他会惊恐，和别人对视他会不自然的目光躲闪，他害怕别人看进他的眼睛。  
他害怕Sam看进他的眼睛。  
看清楚他有多少谎言，经历了多少龌龊。

Sam很担心他，他看得出来。一个小小的灯神似乎把他无所不能有时候甚至张扬跋扈的哥哥击垮了一样不可修复。他开始主动承担起在打猎时更重要的部分，开始喜欢找Dean谈心，甚至提议两人可以休息一阵调整一下状态。Dean痛恨自己拖后腿耽误了工作，也知道自己的表现很让Sam伤心——他含糊的拒绝着谈心，从不正面回答问题，避免和Sam对视。那些假装不动声色避开的肢体接触也让Dean看得见自己弟弟眼底的疑惑和受伤。  
然而他真的已经不正常了。

深夜他大大的睁着眼睛却无处聚焦，浓稠的黑暗潮水一样拼命裹紧了他，让他难以呼吸。他的心跳飞快，手指紧紧攥着传单，听着隔壁床传来的沉稳的呼吸声。  
Sam正在熟睡，看不见他哥哥眼底就快溢出的水光。  
Dean害怕黑暗，害怕和Sam共处一室——他知道这个Sam不是那个Sam，但是他没法控制自己，就是没法。Sam沉稳的呼吸在黑暗里像是锋利的小刀一点点割着皮肤，又像是炙热的大手色情的抚摸遍自己——  
Dean将脸埋在枕头里，死死咽下一声恐惧的哀鸣。

第二天早上Sam从外面回来，手里拿着咖啡和玉米卷。Dean揉着眼睛坐起来，又是似曾相识的一天。  
“你睡得怎么样？”Sam问。  
“好极了。”Dean回答道。

20  
Sam第一次逮住Dean在和男人约炮是在一个酒吧的后巷。  
Dean不知道他跟来了，他竟然跟来了。陌生男人的手还插在他的内裤里揉捏着他的臀部，头埋在他的颈窝啃咬着。Dean一把将男人推开，看着站在巷口目瞪口呆看着自己的弟弟。  
一时间没有人说话，陌生男人骂了一句操，似乎看出来情况不太好一样打开了酒吧的后门溜了进去。Dean逆着巷外的灯光，看不清Sam的脸，但他知道他弟弟什么表情，他知道。  
“Dean……”Sam终于发出嘶哑的声音，Dean不想听这声音包含着多少震惊和厌恶。  
他拉好了自己的牛仔裤，转身打开酒吧的后门头也不回的走了进去。  
一双有力的大手猛地抓住了他的手臂，Dean又开始条件反射的颤抖，差点反手去卡死自己弟弟的脖子。他烦躁的抹了一把脸，回头借着酒吧斑驳的灯光看着他弟弟。恍惚间似乎又看到那似笑非笑的嘴角。  
“你干嘛？”Dean知道自己语气很不好，但是他没办法，“我的事你别管。”  
Sam受伤的表情像是刀一点点割伤他的心脏。Dean甩开Sam的手，开着impala回到了汽车旅馆。

那之后两人再也没提过这回事，仿佛从未发生过。  
Dean能看得见Sam的变化，该死的他当然看得到，曾经那个有些任性总是耍脾气的弟弟，现在和他相处的时候变得小心翼翼，甚至有一些讨好。每次他在他弟弟眼睛里看到那些惊慌和犹疑都难受的难以呼吸。  
Dean知道自己现在表现得多么糟糕。不管作为同事还是哥哥都是一样的糟糕。他暴躁，冷漠，拒绝交流，阴晴不定，而且现在更加频繁的出入酒吧，夜不归宿，回来也是一身酒气。  
Sam担忧的眼神落在他眼里，但是他需要这个，需要这个提醒自己还活着。

回来后Dean发现自己不能顺利射精。  
他可以勃起，他可以插入，他也许也可以感受到快感，但是那快感像是隔着薄薄一张捅不破的纸，无法真正得到满足。他在想回归正常生活时曾和两个女孩尝试过性爱，但是却在女孩高潮之后躲在卫生间绝望的等待自己阴茎平息。  
他也尝试过手淫，浴室白色的瓷砖和白色的灯刺痛他的眼睛，他一下一下抚慰着自己的阴茎，却只能感受到永远无法到达顶峰的快感，眼前的自己仿佛被按在光滑的墙壁上，阴茎在体内进进出出，炙热的大手轻轻碰触挂在阴茎上的阴茎笼，让他绝望的哭叫出声。  
“想射吗，我的哥哥？”  
Sam在敲门，Dean反应过来，发现自己脸上真的有泪痕。

他终于开始找男人。  
当第一个男人将他狠狠按在破旧的床单上激烈贯穿时，Dean终于意识到自己的问题所在。男人巨大的阴茎刮擦到身体深处的腺体，让Dean感受到熟悉的快感，那种炙热又粘稠的感觉混进他的血管从他的骨骼抽离直直冲向他的下身，他很快就勃起，没过多一会就射了出来。  
Dean知道自己又哭了，因为男人正用奇怪的眼神看着他。他笑了起来，双腿用力勾住男人的腰，说再来一次。  
炙热的大手抚遍他身上每一寸皮肤，温热的舌灵活的玩弄他的乳尖。Dean闭上眼睛，在男人低吼着射出来的时候恍惚间还以为自己仍然在哪个阴暗的地下室。

他开始享受高潮的快感，像是真的变成了一个婊子。  
他现在就是一个只能靠屁股高潮的婊子。  
他开始频繁出入酒吧，狩猎目标从黑发大胸美女变成了身高体壮的男人——他永远不会失手，因为对别人而言，他才是那个人人都想得到的美丽的猎物。Dean想起他曾在酒吧一次一次拒绝向他示好的男人，将嘴唇贴在那个请他喝酒的男人脸上。  
直到男人将他领到酒吧的小巷里之后他才发现自己玩儿脱了。小巷里还有四个身高体壮的男人，他们轻而易举的堵住了他的去路，在他抬起手的时候狠狠攥住了他的手腕。  
他没这么软弱，他一遍一遍告诉自己，他可以一个人打倒他们中的三个。  
但是他用不出力气，当男人的手死死掐住他的肩膀将他抵在肮脏的墙壁上时他就溃不成军，他软弱无力的挣扎着，被制约的无力感开始唤醒黑白色的记忆，画面渐渐变得鲜活，仿佛眼前的人不是别人。  
“我亲爱的哥哥，你真该亲眼看看你现在的样子。”  
“不，不要……”Dean的手被死死按在墙壁上，有人在解开他的皮带，“别这样……”他几乎就要喊出那个名字，“放开我……”  
他们在嘲笑他，指指点点，嘲笑他如此软弱，甚至没有驯服的必要。男人松开钳制他的手，他软弱无力的跪在地上，巨大的阴茎带着腥臭的味道顶在他的脸上。  
“含住他，Dean，做个乖孩子，”Sam说，“不要让我惩罚你。”

他泪流满面，几乎就要张开嘴。  
“Dean！！！”

21  
回来的一路Sam一句话没说，只是将Dean狠狠塞进副驾驶，然后飞快的开着车。Dean从他弟弟紧绷的下巴曲线看得出他弟弟真的气得够呛。Dean莫名感觉自己有一些理亏，所以他拍拍Sam叫了一声Sammy。  
“闭嘴！！”Sam像是被点着了一样猛地转过头看着他，红着眼睛，“闭上你的嘴，Dean，现在不要和我说话。”

Sam拽着他进了汽车旅馆，死死揪着他的胳膊仿佛怕他跑掉，钳制的感觉让Dean有些惶恐，但是他还没发作，Sam就已经将他用力推进了房间。  
门在Sam身后大力的关上，Dean不想承认自己颤抖了一下。  
Sam盛怒的脸让Dean觉得夸张，他想笑，又想逃，他不知道他为什么害怕-他知道，他看着他弟弟的脸，却不自觉有要臣服的感觉。  
这很不好。  
“你不能再这样了Dean，”Sam努力用平静的语气说，“如果我再来晚一步你——”  
“你可以不要在管你老哥的事情了吗Sam？”Dean佯装无所谓的摆摆手，其实指尖冰凉到颤抖，“我没让你来救我，事实上我完全搞的定。”  
你搞不定。一个细小的声音说，你差点就要被按在肮脏的小巷里轮奸了。  
有什么关系。另一个细小的声音说，反正你已经被操遍了。  
Dean摇摇头，想将这些念头甩开，这些，都不重要。  
他不能再和Sam待在一起，至少现在不能。  
“抱歉Sam，但是现在必须——”  
“我说你不能再这个样子了！！”  
Sam对着他吼，打断他想逃离的话，向他逼近了一步，怒气简直要实体化的拍在Dean的身上。Dean不自觉的后退了一步，回忆中Sam的脸愈加和此时Sam的脸重合，他感觉到自己膝盖在打颤。  
操。  
为了掩饰Dean借着脚步转过了身子，努力让自己平静，但是Sam伸手粗暴的扳过他的肩膀，巨大的手似乎重合了什么时候的指痕，将Dean狠狠地推在床上，Dean差点就尖叫出声，他努力平息着内心的恐惧喘着粗气，用力看着近在咫尺这张被怒火点燃的脸。  
这不是他，不是那个Sam，这不是他。  
他一遍一遍告诉自己，闭上了眼睛，脑海里是铺天盖地暗黑色调的回忆，暗不见光的潮湿的地下室，长短材质不依的道具，被紧缚的双手，难以呼吸的口球，喷在颈侧的炙热呼吸，炙热的手掌死死按在自己的肩膀上，伸进衬衫里，探进——  
“看着我！！！”  
Dean猛地回过了神，瞪大眼睛看着近在咫尺Sam的脸，才发现他们不知道什么时候滚在地上，床上的被子床单一塌糊涂像是被狠狠挣扎过。Sam双手扶着Dean的脸，眼睛里早就没有了怒火，全是满满的焦急和担忧。  
这是他的弟弟。  
Dean擦了一下脸，才发现自己在哭。他们跪坐在地上喘着粗气，看着彼此绿色的眼睛不知道说些什么。  
最后Sam犹豫的张开了口，Dean抢先一步踉跄着站起了身子，躲过了Sam伸出想拽住他的手。  
“我出去静一静。”

22  
Dean回到旅馆已经是深夜了。  
Sam不在旅馆。Dean伸手打开了灯，昏暗的灯光照亮了小小的双人标间。  
Dean算是在汽车旅馆长大的。小时候随父亲东奔西跑的猎魔，三人挤在双人标间里，父亲在隔壁的床上沉沉睡着，Dean缩着手脚将他年幼的弟弟紧紧搂在怀里试图帮他抵御寒冷。旅馆的被子太薄，窗子太旧，风从缝隙窜进来像是凛冽的刀。  
这两年Sam从学校出来和Dean一起猎魔，Dean几乎是立刻习惯了两个人的日子，这是他弟弟，聪明任性小心眼有时候娘唧唧多愁善感的弟弟，被他从一个小豆丁一点一点喂成大脚怪的弟弟。他们彼此都是最熟悉对方的人。  
Sam没有变，是他变了。  
Sam没做错任何事，不值得被这样对待。

Dean想着等Sam回来要好好的道歉，就算他仍然无法说出这样做的所以然。他关上旅馆的门，看了一会儿电视，但是房间实在是安静的可怕，Dean感觉到有些冷，所以他关了灯，钻进了被窝。  
已经三点多了，Sam可能是不回来了吧。  
黑暗再次裹紧了他，但这次身边没有Sam的呼吸声，Dean在黑暗里闭上眼睛，想趁机睡个好觉，不用被温度呼吸还有其他奇奇怪怪的联想打败。  
闭上眼睛的黑暗和睁开眼睛的黑暗完全不同，窒息一样的密不透风，Dean又重新睁开眼睛，看着透过窗帘那点小小的灯光，苦笑起来。  
他什么时候已经脆弱到这个地步了？  
恐慌在血管里流窜，Dean深深地吸了口气不想想乱七八糟的东西，他的手伸进枕头下面摸到那柄总是陪伴在自己身边的匕首。  
可是回忆总是炸裂开来，Dean猛地缩回手，仿佛他碰到的是那时他在餐桌前插入自己心脏的餐刀。

不知是不是真正绝望和自杀过的人心境和普通人是完全不同的，Dean不想知道这个答案，但是那种感觉的确像是无法剔除的烙印死死贴在心脏上。  
他还记得那一次擦着枪，看着面前泛着冷光的机械，真的有把它顶在太阳穴上的想法。  
他几乎举起了一点点，然后像是被烫伤一样把那把他最喜欢的枪扔的远远的，跑到卫生间吐得昏天暗地。  
而Sam只是以为他吃坏了肚子。

他不能再这样下去了。他不能。  
生活总要继续，何况噩梦不是真的，他还有Sam，他真正的Sam，他的弟弟，他不是什么强迫他吞吐阴茎叫他婊子的恶魔。  
他需要恢复正常，他正在折磨两个人。

但那噩梦仿佛真的是真的。  
那些耳语，那些抚摸，那些舔舐，那些贯穿，那些颤抖，那些呜咽，那些软弱无力，都是真的。  
他仿佛又深陷记忆的漩涡中，发皱的片段一次次变得鲜活，他瞪大眼睛看着黑暗，仿佛戴上了眼罩一样无助，没有了视觉一切声音触觉都变得敏感，他弟弟的声音清晰的贴在耳边钻进他无处可逃的思维，描述着他是多么漂亮多么淫荡，而彼时的他，对这个人任何一点接触，都有着生理反应，像是该死的条件反射。  
他呜咽着哆哆嗦嗦的直到毫无尊严的求饶，然后像淋了水的猫一样痉挛着射出来。  
尊严早被他碾碎在脚下了。  
有熟悉的热流涌向下体，折射到每一个细胞，像是一种畸形的渴望。  
等反应过来的时候，Dean发现自己的左手正在抚摸自己的乳尖。  
指腹的抚摸已经让那一点完全挺立，指缝轻轻夹住那小小的凸起，拉拽着，揉捏着，Dean想停下来，却又不想停下来，他闭着眼睛感受细小的电流从敏感的乳尖传递到脊椎，再传到下体。  
仿佛在衬衫下坠着乳尖的乳夹回到了原位，Dean越来越用力的揉捏着搓揉着，脑内是翻滚不息不堪回首的画面。但是他停不下来，他停不下来，他的右手慢慢伸到被子下面，伸进自己裤子里面，覆盖在还在疲软状态的性器。手掌的温度微凉，Dean闭着眼睛有些绝望的颤抖，然后伸手握住了自己的阴茎。  
他开始撸动，套弄，灵活的手指一次次展平褶皱，指尖探入湿润的铃口轻轻挑拨。快感变得强烈，从身体中心过电般蔓延四肢百骸，Dean不再觉得寒冷，他开始喘息，闭着眼睛，这只手仿佛已经不是自己的，他从喉咙发出绝望的声音，那双手不像是他的弟弟的双手覆盖着层叠的枪茧，那是翻书和拿钢笔的手，牵着女孩的手，恶意的套弄着自己的阴茎，让他绝望的临近高潮也不能射出来，或者让他干涸到只能嘶哑的哀鸣。  
Dean手里的力道越来越大，毫不怜惜自己的身体，他睁开眼睛瞪着无处可逃的黑暗，抬起手捂住嘴巴，在灼人的寂静中被疼痛和回忆吞没。阴茎在粗暴的套弄中直挺挺的顶住了内裤，Dean颤抖着喉音继续抚弄着，快感却仍像之前不管多少次那样似隔靴搔痒，仿佛阻隔在透明却坚硬的玻璃背后，看得见却无法真正触摸。  
他绝望的套弄着，一下又一下，最后踢开了被子褪下了短裤。透过黑暗他看得见自己硬挺的阴茎在微凉的室内颤抖，空气化为有力的大手，Dean紧紧地咬住牙，他能感觉到自己内在的饥渴，在什么地方。  
炙热的呼吸抚摸着他颤抖的脊背，尖锐的牙齿衔住他耳垂的软肉，有什么在蒸腾发酵，Dean像是被什么人操纵着双手，开始翻找床下的旅行包，那个狭长漆黑的盒子是他上次约炮对象给他的礼物，他一次也没有打开，但他知道是什么。  
漆黑的假阴茎模糊的轮廓躺在盒子里，Dean心脏跳的几乎要挣破胸膛。他不能控制自己，颤抖的手握住假阴茎的底端，手指甚至无法环住粗壮的根部，龟头的轮廓狰狞的刺穿黑暗落在Dean的眼睛里。  
Dean趴跪在床下，一只手臂支撑着床沿，另一只手握着玩具颤抖着，他像是疯了，他就是疯了，冰冷的橡胶制品抵着他翕合的穴口，低笑声撕裂空气，嘲讽的用各种玩具填满他越来越敏感的身体。Dean手指微微用力将假阴茎的头部塞进自己的穴口里。  
刚用自带润滑油润滑过的橡胶制品冰冷的像是生铁，疼痛让Dean咬着嘴唇仰起脖子，嘶嘶抽着气，他应该就这么停下来，他应该停下来，Sam随时可能回来，而他现在在做什么？  
他在做什么？  
他攥紧了玩具一点一点塞进身体深处，橡胶表面的颗粒一点一点摩擦着他脆弱的内壁，展平他每一道褶皱。他疼，疼的眼角开始泛起泪水，他张开嘴巴无声的尖叫着，却停不下来自己的手，直到体内某一点被真切的贴上，分不清冷汗还是热汗已经将他的衣服死死贴在身上。窗外有灯光，有车响，但是不是Sam，这不是Sam。  
不是Sam的大手死死掐着他的腰部，将他一次又一次无法挣扎的撞在他的阴茎上，粗重的喘息就在背后，Dean疼得想哭，他旋转着慢慢拿出那狰狞的玩具，又狠狠地将他撞进自己的身体。  
他一次一次这样做着，像是着了魔，身体像是在黑暗里第一次有了被彻底满足的感觉，他一次一次干着自己的后穴，快感像无形的织网紧紧捕获了他，他频率越来越快，咬紧嘴唇抑制不住难耐的喘息，喉咙嘶哑像是被烫伤，汗水顺着脖颈划过身体，上衣的布料摩擦着两点坚硬，像是有小爪子抓挠着他的全部神经末梢。  
“Dean，你真是天生的婊子，”似乎有人在说，有人在笑，有人穿过潮涌的脑海深处好整以暇的看着饥渴的自己绝望的颤抖眼神像是蛇信，Dean紧紧闭上眼睛，死死咬着手背快要透不过气，另一只手却坚定地操着自己。  
他也许真的就是个欲求不满的婊子。  
他在无孔不入的快感中快要不能呼吸，坚硬的性器一次次擦在床板上，那么痛又那么痒。  
最后一次狠狠顶上了自己的前列腺，Dean终于无声的尖叫着射了出来。  
他瘫软在床边，小声喘息着，后知后觉的感受到室内不应该存在的光线。他懵懵懂懂的回头，看见站在门边的，Sam的脸。

23  
Dean狼狈的想要自杀。他想站起来提起裤子，却因为高潮后双腿的虚软跌回原地。  
漆黑的橡胶制品还插在后穴里，一时间Dean不知道是应该当着弟弟的面拔出来还是保持原状让弟弟出去。Dean不敢看Sam，他不敢，他怕从那双眼睛里看到任何类似厌恶和惊惧的东西。

但是很不对，不是吗？  
兄弟二人在一起多年，多少尴尬的事没撞见过，但是每次两人都会体贴的立刻离开给对方空间处理。何况是在这种时候。旅馆的门还开着，Sam还站在那里，不说话，也没有走。Dean紧紧揪着床单，终于偏头看向自己的弟弟。  
出去两个字还没说出口，走廊橙黄的灯光照亮房间的一小片区域。虽然逆光，但是Dean还是看清了Sam下身明显的勃起，和流血的鼻子。  
还有晶亮的眼睛里无法掩藏的类似渴望的东西。

Dean难以置信的看着Sam，用这样的目光看这样狼狈的自己，一时间他竟分不清这是现实还是记忆，眼前Sam的脸和噩梦中的幻象重叠，Dean仿佛又回到了那个熟悉的房间，狼狈的抓紧身下的床单，羞耻的自慰到高潮，只为问出一瓶红酒的名字。

有什么东西在分崩离析。  
他看着他的弟弟，他那从小跟在自己身后，有些任性固执但一直沉默的跟着他的弟弟，看着他的眼神，不再像看一个兄弟。

Sam在渴望着他。

这个认知颠覆了他的世界，甚至让他眼神模糊。Dean头开始尖锐的疼痛，他啊了一声彻底跪倒在地板上，身体颤抖的更加厉害。  
他感觉到Sam抓住他手臂的大手，近在咫尺担忧的嗓音问他有没有事，不知是不是错觉还带着一丝情欲高涨的含糊。Dean开始激烈的挣扎，熟悉的身体接触翻出更多糟糕的回忆，他将自己缩在墙角大声吼着离我远一点我没事。  
Sam退后了。Dean呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，他的手伸到背后握住那根玩具，毫不犹豫的猛地拔了出来。  
强烈的刮擦扯出一丝意料之外的呻吟，Dean似乎听见Sam发出细小的喉音，他的弟弟终于回过神觉得自己不应该在这里，快速转过身体向门外走去，“我出去一下Dean。”  
“回来。”  
Dean撑着床沿站起身子，他还暴露着下身，但是他站直了身体面对着他的弟弟。  
一时间他仿佛看到了很多东西，很多他曾经看到过却视而不见亦或是从未深想的东西。想起Sam每次看到他和女孩在一起都阴沉的脸，想起Sam每次都吼着叫刚从浴室出来的他穿好衣服，想起Sam从来不去找女孩儿却在半夜浴室里压抑的手淫。  
“Sam，”Dean想哭，或者他不知道自己是否应该想哭，“Sam。”  
Sam看着他哥哥走近，脱去了唯一蔽体的T恤。Dean走向Sam，他甚至不觉得冷了，也不觉得慌了。他抓起Sam的大手，放在自己赤裸的腰上。  
他看见Sam上下滚动的喉结，和眼睛里犹疑的惊惧和未烬且越烧越旺的情欲。  
Dean笑了，刻意舔着下唇感觉自己舌尖都在颤抖。  
“Sam，你也在渴望我吗？”

Sam不会意识到为什么是也，不会意识到他哥眼里几乎马上就要死掉的光芒和最后一丝卑微的祈求。他用力伸出手臂毫不犹豫的将他哥哥揽进自己的身体，死死钳住，按着略微有些扎手的后脑勺啃咬上他肖想已久的双唇。  
Dean没挣扎，一点也没有，他由着Sam将舌探进自己的口腔席卷，粗暴且疼痛，他由着Sam将两人带到床边，大手粗暴揉捏他暴露的臀瓣，似乎是多年可望而不可得的诉求。  
“Dean……你不知道我其实早就——”

Dean抬起手狠狠劈在Sam的后颈上。  
Sam闷哼了一声毫无防备的软绵绵的倒在了床上，Dean从Sam的身体下面拯救出自己的身体，颤抖着手穿上衣服。  
他在哭。  
他才发现自己在哭。

24  
是曾经站在椅子上洗碗的时候，在身后拉扯着自己衣角的小手一声声喊着De的孩童。  
是寸步不离跟着他，连睡觉都要蜷在他身边的少年。  
是刘海挡住眼睛，抱着书本看不清表情的青年。  
是重新端起枪站在他左右，对抗整个世界的弟弟。  
是渴望他的弟弟，是在浴室里叫着他的名字手淫的弟弟。  
是将他压在床上狠狠进入，绑在地下室玩弄，笑着看他无处可逃破烂不堪的Sam。

都是Sam。

Impala咆哮在夜色中，Dean踩着油门甚至听得见车门咔咔的响声，他知道自己开得太快了，看不见的风景混着漆黑飞掠而过，长长的路一望无际。  
他不知道自己要去哪儿。他不知道自己在哪儿。  
他只知道他要永远开下去，永远不要停。

又一辆车呼啸着鸣着笛从自己身边掠过，Dean的手死死抓住方向盘，不让自己颤抖得太厉害。  
他的腿抖得几乎踩不住离合。  
他想起那些年Sam在斯坦福读书的时候的自己，躲在校门口，躲在树下，躲在人群中，看着他弟弟终于可以像正常的学生一样生活。他有了朋友，在路过他的时候笑闹着，而不用担心一次又一次突如其来的转校带来的分别撕裂心脏。他有了女友，在阳光下相伴，在月色下拥吻，不必像之前由于生活和身份从来不敢接受女孩的示爱。他看着他弟弟拿着书本挺起胸膛，眼睛明亮的像是在发光。  
他不属于他们现在的生活。  
他不应该过着他们现在的生活。

他应该有更好的生活。  
不应该掩埋于黑暗兀自挣扎，对自己的兄弟产生畸形的感情。

也许都是我的错。Dean这样想着。  
我不该去斯坦福找他，我不应该让他产生这样的情感。  
是否是我不经意做出了什么让Sam误解的举动？或者因为我没有早早鲜明的表达立场？  
而我到底应该表达什么立场？  
也许我应该就这么离开？Dean想着，出神的看着车灯前看不见尽头的路。  
就这么开下去，离开Sam的身边，也许他会难受，但是谁知道呢，人总要活下去，他也总有一天会接受。  
然后他会回到属于他的生活里，没有人再让他心存卑劣不可诉说的渴望，没有人再让她如此痛苦忍耐，他可以去正大光明追求属于他的人生属于他的幸福。  
只要没有Dean，他就可以。

只要没有我。  
像是冰冷的海水灌进他的血管，却燃烧了他的心脏，这个念头像是锤子一样敲在他的头上，空气似乎变成了凝胶一样无法呼吸，黑暗像是一望无际的旷野。  
那柄餐刀仿佛又回到了他的手里。  
他攥着光滑的刀柄，刀面镜子一样照亮自己苍白的脸，Jess哭泣的脸庞就在自己对面。  
只要没有你。  
只要没有你。

耳边又传来刺耳的鸣笛声，车灯照进眼球似乎要劈开他的脑袋。Dean愣愣的看着前方，想张开手掌捂住眼睛。  
光影巨响激烈的碰撞像是迷乱的乐章，在Dean看来却在温和的搅动着他所有的浑浑噩噩。他似乎从云霄跌落地面，又像是漂浮在半空中俯瞰，他的耳边像是回响着他最喜欢的那首老摇滚。

餐刀掉落在地板上，Dean闭上眼睛前最后看见的是Sam的脸。  
Dean从未想过他会在那个Sam脸上看见类似惊慌的神色。有声音在呼唤他，有力量在摇晃他，但他不想去想也不想去听，他只想闭上眼睛好好地睡一觉。

而现在的他似乎看见了去斯坦福时的Sam，背着包关上了车门，踌躇了半天，透过车窗对Dean说了一句我爱你。  
也许从那时候，这个爱就不是Dean想象中的爱。

所以就这样消失，似乎很不错。


	5. Chapter 5

25  
然后他再次醒来。  
他以为自己是死了，因为他睁开眼看不到任何东西，他试着说话，却发现嗓子干哑的生疼。  
他迷蒙的动了动，发现手臂熟悉的疼痛。  
他再次被吊了起来。

恍惚间他以为自己因为做的错事太多而身处地狱，如果是这样他也会坦然接受。但是他又动了动，听见有人走动的声音。  
他开始由于未知而颤抖，脚步声就停在他面前，Dean感觉到温热的手掌抚摸自己的脸颊。  
然后眼罩被掀开，Dean艰难的睁开眼睛，还是在熟悉的地下室。

还是那张熟悉的脸。

Sam站在他面前，笑着看着他开始狼狈不堪的扭动。  
恐惧炸裂了Dean的整个世界，这是怎么回事？他究竟在哪儿？他是死了吗？  
眼前的Sam笑着从他脖子上拔下一个类似针管的东西，Dean因为相似的疼痛吸着气，仿佛又回到那片废墟，那个Sam捧着他的脸担忧的呼喊着他的名字。  
“欢迎回来，Dean，”Sam说。

冰冷的膏体扩张着他的肠道，巨大的阴茎轻车熟路的挤了进来，Dean意外的并没有觉得过分疼痛，他还很虚弱，头脑缓慢的运转着想知道到底发生了什么，Sam掐着他的腰大力的抽送，一下一下戳着他的前列腺，让他泄露出难耐的呻吟。  
“你以为你逃得掉吗Dean？”Sam手伸到前面套弄着他半勃的阴茎，脆弱的内里被粗暴摩擦，前后双重的刺激让他几乎在欲望中溺毙，乳尖被轻轻撩拨就已经硬挺，他的手指死死扣着捆绑的绳结不相信自己的身体如此敏感。  
“你还想逃吗Dean？”Sam继续在他耳边呵着气，身后的一个顶弄几乎让他哭叫出声，他茫然的望着地下室阴暗的橙黄色灯光，慢慢苏醒的身体开始找回记忆。一切分崩离析还是复原勾勒着真相，Dean慢慢瞪大眼睛恐惧爬满他的身体。

从来没有什么猎人，也没有什么黄眼恶魔，他的妈妈没有死，爸爸死于他弟弟的手上，而他弟弟正在操他的嘴巴。  
这就是他的人生。

最后Dean射出来的时候Sam亲昵的咬住他的后颈像是坐下烙印，随后Sam的精液灌满了他的肠道。Sam割断了吊起他的绳子，Dean虚弱的跪倒在地上。他顺从的张开嘴，承受着Sam的阴茎。  
这本来就是他。  
一直以来都是他。

Sam杀死爸爸之后，Dean找到了灯神，自愿将自己献出去，想永远沉浸在梦里。  
梦里他有一个敬仰自己的弟弟，不会对他做这样的事情。  
到底是哪里错了他大概也搞清楚了，Sam说着什么话他听不清，他呜咽的吞吐着Sam的阴茎仿佛快要晕厥。  
Sam拔出阴茎将精液全部射在他的脸上。

Sam也找到了灯神，改变了他的梦境。  
他也进入了梦境。他一定很享受再次驯服自己一遍的过程。他享受他的强硬，他的反抗，他的眼泪，他的臣服，他的希望与绝望。  
不会存在另一个世界，不会有敬仰你的弟弟，你只是我的。

他终于还是回到了这里。  
他浑浑噩噩的被迫改变了姿势，骑在Sam的阴茎上上机械的上下起伏着自己的身体，熟练得就像他做了很多次。他的确做了很多次。阴茎一次一次撞击在他的腺体上让他发出绝望的啜泣，他不会阻止自己发出声音，因为他知道Sam喜欢这个，直到他再次射了出来，Sam翻身将他压在地上再一次激烈的贯穿。  
肉体相撞的声音回荡在地下室里，还有抽插带来的淫靡的水声。Dean已经意识不清，恍惚间感受到Sam正在亲吻他的嘴唇。  
然后轻轻吻去他眼角的泪水。

“你是我的，Dean，别想着逃掉。”

他逃不了。  
他无处可逃。

END


End file.
